Spark
by shyhinata144
Summary: Does that instant spark really exist? Follow Ichigo and Rukia to find out. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

Ichigo was currently at a friend's party amongst a sea of people. Although, he was surrounded by people, he was lost in his own thoughts. As Ichigo was scanning the room he saw several couples and several attractive women that for some reason did not pique his interest. He was feeling disheartened because if he was being honest with himself, he thought he would have settled down by now. In fact his parents, got married by the time they were twenty-three years old, and here Ichigo was, twenty-seven and single. _'Geez, I need a break,'_ thought Ichigo as he walked out to the balcony.

* * *

' _Get a hold of yourself! You're supposed to be out having fun, not feeling all depressed and shit!'_ Ichigo mentally berated himself. With a heavy sigh, Ichigo took out a cigarette and placed it on his lips and proceeded to light the cigarette.

* * *

As he was taking his light smoke, Ichigo couldn't help but think of his parents. Ichigo remembered how fondly his father, Isshin, spoke of his deceased mother, Masaki. Ichigo looked at his cigarette and thought, _'Dad did say that was the only time mom complimented him, she told him he looked cool smoking, and that's why dad only smokes when we go see mom's grave. Wouldn't it be crazy if the same thing happened to me? But I doubt that'll happen tonight anyways. I've talked to a few of the girls here and there has been no connection. And dad did always say there was an instant spark between him and mom. Shit! There was no instant spark between me and my previous girlfriends. I mean there was a point when I was in love with them, but for whatever reason we couldn't make it work. Maybe that's why we didn't work, cuz there was no instant spark.'_ "ARGGHH! Why am I thinking about all of this now?" he questioned himself as he put out his cigarette.

* * *

Ichigo contemplated going back to the party, but he wasn't quite ready to go back. Instead he decided he would have another cigarette. Ichigo didn't normally smoke much, but tonight he just wasn't feeling like himself. As he took his second cigarette of the night, he watched as the party went on. He saw all the smiling guest enjoying themselves. As he was watching the guests, he noticed a beautiful young woman. She was petite and rather thin, her hair went slightly past her shoulder, and she had large beautiful eyes that seemed to be blue but from this distance he wasn't quite sure. It appeared that woman was making her way towards Ichigo. _'Could this really be happening? Is she really coming towards me? Is she the woman I have been looking for?'_ Ichigo thought as he saw the woman step out to the balcony.

"Good evening Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo heard causing him to snap out of his stupor.

"Huh?" Ichigo replied, noticing that Orihime had been the one to greet him. _'Was Inoue next to her this whole time?_ ' he thought to himself before saying, "Hey, Inoue."

"What are you doing out here?" asked Orihime.

"Just needed some air. So who's your friend?" Ichigo asked trying not to sound too interested.

"Oh right, sorry, Kurosaki-kun, this is Kuchiki-san," Orihime said as she introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo said as he shook Kuchiki's hand. And he could've sworn he felt a light tingle when their hands touched.

"Likewise, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. So you smoke huh?" Rukia asked, although it was more of a statement as she pointed to the lit cigarette in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's heart started racing, _'Could my dad's story really be happening to me?'_ As he was about to reply he heard Rukia say. "That's stupid."

"What?" Ichigo replied with a frown.

* * *

 ** _Please let me know what you think of this so far. Til Next Time!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

"What?" Ichigo replied with a frown.

"I'm sure you know smoking shortens your life," answered Rukia.

"Thanks for the info, but you're right. I do know smoking shortens your life," replied a now irritated Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever, I'll catch you two around." She then made her way back to the party.

As Rukia walked away, Ichigo couldn't help but glare at her retreating form as he thought, _'Scratch that. She seems like a total bitch.'_ Meanwhile, Orihime stood there, feeling like she had missed something important.

"Uhm, Kurosaki-kun? Are you okay?" asked Orihime.

"I'm fine," Ichigo said as he put out his cigarette. "So did you want something?"

"Oh no," Orihime said with a blush. "We saw Ishida-kun and he told us you were out here and I guess he thought you would like some company."

"How thoughtful of Ishida," Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"He can be pretty thoughtful," agreed Orihime, completely missing the sarcasm.

"No, Inoue, I meant – you know what never mind. Let's go back in," stated Ichigo. Orihime nodded yes and the duo made their way back inside.

* * *

Once the pair was inside, Rukia walked up to Ichigo and Orihime and said, "Mind if I steal Inoue for a quick second? Ok thanks." And with that Rukia pulled Orihime to the side. Ichigo gave the pair an odd look and then went to find a drink.

* * *

"So, that's the Kurosaki-kun you're always talking about huh? I don't see why he's such a big deal. I was expecting this really attractive guy," Rukia stated honestly.

"But Kurosaki-kun is very attractive," Orihime said with a blush, "And he might not seem like it, but he is a very caring person and he stands up for the underdog. He also doesn't judge people on their looks, he judges them by their character. Which I think is very admirable."

Rukia gave Orihime a skeptical look and said, "I'll take your word for it. So what did you two talk about when I left? Did you make a move?"

Orihime looked down at the floor and said, "We didn't really talk much. Ishida-kun came up in conversation though."

"Ishida? Are you sure Kurosaki isn't gay?"

"(Gasp) Kuchiki-san!"

"I'm just saying. There's nothing wrong with it."

"…."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. But seriously go make a move! You told me you had a crush on this guy since you were in high school. So go make him yours!" And with that Rukia left Orihime.

* * *

' _I can do this!'_ Orihime thought to herself as she set of to find Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo was still in a sour mood and wasn't quite up for mingling with others. So instead he leaned on the wall and occasionally sipped on his beer as he observed the guests. As he was observing his gaze kept landing on Rukia. There were periods when she initiated interactions with the other guests and then it seemed like there were times where she needed her space and she went off to the sides. But even then there was something alluring about her because other people approached her. What was it about her that intrigued others?

"See something you like? Or should I say someone?"

"Shut it Ishida."

"You've been staring at her all night. You don't want to seem like a stalker do you Kurosaki? But I have to admit, Kuchiki is a rather peculiar woman."

"You know her?"

"She has been interning at my father's hospital for the past few months now."

"Really? So she's gonna be a doctor?"

"For someone who isn't interested you sure are asking questions Kurosaki."

Ichigo frowned and said, "I'm just keeping the conversation going."

"Oh yes. I forgot how you love to make small talk," countered a sarcastic Ishida.

Ichigo's frown deepened as he said, "I really hate you sometimes."

"The feeling is mutual," replied Ishida. The two stayed there in silence. After a few minutes, Ichigo began to scan the room and noticed Rukia was nowhere to be seen.

Ishida could easily read Ichigo's facial expression and said, "I saw her step out," and with a slight nod he directed Ichigo to the balcony.

"Whatever," replied Ichigo as he started making his way to the balcony.

* * *

"Oh, Ishida-kun have you seen Kurosaki-kun? I thought he was around here," asked Orihime.

Uryuu quickly looked out to the balcony and then replied, "I think he might have gone to the restroom. Why don't we grab a drink for now?"

Orihime gave a slight pout before nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Finally managed to get away from everyone?" questioned Ichigo.

"I thought I did," replied Rukia with a bored expression.

"Pretend I'm not even here."

"Will do."

There were a few minutes of silence and then Ichigo asked, "So how do you know Inoue and Ishida?"

"I thought you told me to pretend you weren't here."

Without thinking, Ichigo asked, "You always this bitchy?" He was expecting some sort of outburst for the insult.

Instead she replied, "Yeah."

Ichigo couldn't help but notice she seemed different, her aura was more melancholy. "You okay?"

With a sigh Rukia replied, "Yeah, I think I'm just ready to go home."

Rukia turned to walk away, however, before she could get away, Ichigo grabbed Rukia's wrist and asked, "Are you sure?"

Rukia looked down at her wrist then back at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly let go and Rukia replied, "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I'll see you around Ichigo."

Ichigo simply watched Rukia walk away. Confused by the young woman.

* * *

 _ **Please let me know what you think of this story so I can know whether or not to keep updating. I honestly don't know which way the story is heading. This idea just popped into my head and I came up with these 4 chapters today. Til Next Time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

When Rukia returned to the party she scanned the area and saw Orihime off to the side with Uryuu and proceeded to make her way to them.

"Hey, Inoue I'm going to start heading home."

"Already? Is everything okay Kuchiki-san?" asked a concerned Orihime.

"I'm fine, I just have a busy day tomorrow," lied Rukia.

"Just give me a minute and I'll go get my things."

"No no, it's okay you don't have to leave just because I'm leaving."

"But I invited you here and we came together. It's only fair we leave together."

"I'm fine. Plus you still have to make Ichigo yours." Uryuu couldn't help but frown at Rukia's comment. Rukia then continued, "Don't worry I'll be fine. But I will be calling tomorrow to get all the juicy details." Orihime blushed and nodded yes. "I'll see you two around."

"Kuchiki-san?" called out Uryuu.

"Yes?"

Uryuu was apprehensive about what he was about to say. But decided now was not the time to discuss his worries with Rukia. "Be careful getting home."

Rukia gave a slight smile and said, "Have a good night."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

After Rukia left the party it seemed that Ichigo had also disappeared. Orihime felt like she was going in circles trying to find him.

"Still no sign of Kurosaki?" Uryuu asked after seeing Orihime walk by for the third time.

Orihime gave a sigh and replied, "No. Do you think he left already?"

"I doubt it. Kurosaki is not the most sophisticated being but he always bids his friends good night when leaving. I'm sure he is around here somewhere. If I see him I'll point him in your direction."

"Thanks Ishida-kun," and with that Orihime went to resume her search for Ichigo.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo walked up to Uryuu.

"Where have you been?" questioned Uryuu.

"Ran into Matsumoto and you know how she loves to talk," answered Ichigo with a sigh.

"I see," replied Uryuu as he contemplated on whether or not he should tell Ichigo that Orihime was looking for him. Uryuu honestly did not want to tell Ichigo that Orihime was looking for him, but Uryuu had promised he would tell Ichigo that Orihime was looking for him. "Kurosaki, Inoue-san has been looking for you…It seems important to her so make sure you talk to her before the night ends."

Ichigo gave Uryuu a questioning look. "Really? Do you know where she is now?"

"Last time I saw her, she was getting a drink." Uryuu gave the room a quick scan and was surprised to find Orihime making her way towards them. "Never mind. Here she comes." Ichigo turned to find Orihime a few feet away. "I'll give you two some space." Uryuu said as he started walking away. As he was walking away, he couldn't help but think, _'I hope I did the right thing.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun! There you are," greeted an excited Orihime.

"Hey, Ishida was just telling me you were looking for me."

"Ah, yes well you see I was wondering if – "

"You asshole! I didn't know you were here!" was heard as Grimmjow greeted Ichigo with a pat on the back. "Hey Inoue," Grimmjow greeted with a wink. Orihime couldn't help but pout at the interruption.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo.

"Just came to say hi and to see if Inoue wanted to get a drink," Grimmjow said with a smirk as he eyed Orihime up and down. Orihime feeling uncomfortable from his prying eyes, shielded herself by hiding behind Ichigo.

"Well Inoue can't right now, we were in the middle of something," Ichigo answered for Orihime.

"What? Are you serious Inoue? You prefer Ichigo over me?"

Orihime blushed and said, "Sorry."

"Whatever," and with that Grimmjow left the pair to go get a drink.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Ichigo.

"Huh? Oh," Orihime cursed Grimmjow's interruption because now it seemed all her previous courage had disappeared.

Ichigo could see Orihime was dealing with some inner turmoil. "Inoue, is everything okay?" Ichigo asked as he placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

Orihime looked up to find Ichigo staring at her. The concern was etched on his face, making her heart beat faster. _'It's now or never.'_ Orihime took Ichigo's hand that was previously on her shoulder and held it between both of her hands. "I'm fine. I promise Kurosaki-kun. I was just wondering if you would like to go ice skating next week?"

"Next week? Sure, who else is going? Chad? Ishida? Your new friend?"

Orihime's heart fell.

* * *

 **Orihime is desperately trying to get out the friend zone! Anyways please let me know what you thought of the new chapters. I'm home sick and that seems to have the creative juices flowing so I might have a few more updates later today. Til Next Time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Rukia opened the door to her apartment and as soon as she entered her apartment she let out a heavy sigh and tossed her keys on a nearby stand. "I'm home," she yelled out to her roommate as she made her way to the kitchen.

Her room entered the kitchen shortly and asked, "So how was it?"

"Gross! Renji put a shirt on!" complained Rukia as she got a glass of water.

"Whatever, you know you like what you see," Renji said with a smirk.

"More like I just died a little," Rukia said as she put her now empty glass in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Renj said as he left the kitchen. Rukia also left the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

As Rukia was putting on her pajamas, there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Just a minute," Rukia quickly finished getting ready and said, "Okay."

Renji walked in (now wearing a shirt) and sat on a nearby chair as Rukia laid on her bed. "So?"

"It was ok. I finally met that guy Inoue is always talking about."

"Is he as annoying as I imagined he would be?" asked Renji causing Rukia to laugh. However, Rukia soon had a saddened look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," lied Rukia.

"Bullshit! I can tell when something is bothering you. What happened?"

"The guy she likes, Ichigo, I hate him!...He reminds me of Kaien."

"Rukia," Renji said as he reached out to Rukia, causing Rukia to pull away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

The following day Rukia was still in a bit of funk. But she did have several things to do that day so before heading out to run her errands, she decided to call Orihime and find out how the rest of her night went.

"Hey Inoue, so how did the rest of your night go?"

"Not that great," admitted Orihime.

"Really? Why?"

"Well after you left, I couldn't find Kurosaki-kun…"

"That's weird, I saw him right before I left," stated Rukia.

"You did? And what happened? What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. I saw him when I stepped out to get some air and I told him I was leaving. Then I found you and Ishida."

"Oh…Well after you left I don't know how long it took me to find Kurosaki-kun. And when I finally found him I was about to ask him out. But then this guy we know Grimmjow interrupted us and I was so upset he interrupted us. But at the same time I am kind of happy he interrupted us because after he left Kurosaki-kun asked me what I wanted to talk about and I was so nervous. So then Kurosaki-kun looked at me with such loving eyes, it made my heart beat faster and got so many butterflies in my stomach. It was almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?"

"Yes because I asked Kurosaki-kun to go ice skating next week and he said yes."

"That's great so you have a date next week!"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I asked him to go ice skating he said yes, and then asked who else was going with us. I sort of froze on the spot and blurted out your name," Orihime admitted with a nervous laugh.

"What?! Inoue why me?!"

"Sorry sorry. It's just that he was naming some of our friends and he mentioned you so I said your name."

"He mentioned me? Why would he mention me?"

"I don't know, but please come Kuchiki-san. Please!"

"Can't you just say something came up last minute and I couldn't join you?"

"But what if he gets disappointed that it is just us two?"

"That's what a date is, so I don't think he will be disappointed. You will be fine."

"Please, oh please, come with us. I don't think I'm ready to be alone with Kurosaki-kun."

Rukia let a deep sigh and said, "Fine, I can go but listen I won't be staying long so at some point that day you will be alone with him."

"Yes, yes that's fine. Just as long as I have your support I know I'll be fine."

"Okay well I have to go so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks again Kuchiki-san. Talk to you later."

After the pair ended their phone call, Rukia gathered her things and left the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

As Rukia was making her way to the café she mentally berated herself, _'Why do I always wait 'til the last minute to do everything! Ugh! Now I'm late!'_

When Rukia entered the café she was slightly out of breath and saw him sitting there with that bored expression on his face. "Sorry, I'm late Ishida."

"Not a problem, I've only been waiting 20 minutes," replied Uryuu.

' _Jerk!'_ thought Rukia but she knew she didn't have a right to complain, she was late and she was the one who invited him to come out. "I'm going to go order something? Do you want anything?" Rukia asked after setting her things on the table.

"I'm fine thank you," answered Uryuu.

* * *

When Rukia returned with her drink, she took out one of her completed essays and handed it to Uryuu. "This is what I have for my application to study in America."

Uryuu took the application and then pulled out a red pen and started reading the essay. As he read the essay there was a concentrated look on his face and every so often he would make marks on the essay. It made Rukia nervous every time she heard that pen to paper scratch.

After several minutes, Uryuu commented, "This is a very well thought out paper. I only made minor adjustments. I think you will have a great opportunity in whichever school you decide to apply to in America."

Rukia's face instantly lit up. "Really? You think so? Thanks."

"Best of luck Kuchiki-san."

"Thanks," Rukia said as she placed the essay in backpack. "Ishida, why didn't you become a doctor? I'm sure you would have made an excellent doctor."

"I have my reasons for not pursuing a career in the medical field."

Rukia suddenly felt the aura around Uryuu change, indicating that this was a sensitive subject for him. She didn't mean to upset him so the only thing she could say was, "Sorry."

* * *

 _ **I got some inspiration for Uryuu not wanting to be a doctor from the Bleach manga from last week or maybe from 2 weeks ago.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I enjoy the corporate world as it is."

"Ishida –" Rukia started but was interrupted by her buzzing cell phone, indicating she had a text message. "Sorry, it'll just be a second," Rukia said as she quickly read the text.

There was a frown on her face forcing to Uryuu to comment. "Bad news I presume?"

"Not really, it was just my roommate. He wants me to pick up a few things before heading home."

"He? Is this a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?! Renji?! No way!"

Uryuu was surprised by the horrified look on Rukia's face at the implications that she and this Renji fellow be an item. _'A brother perhaps? But I am fairly certain she said she had no living relatives.'_ "My apologize, I did not mean to offend or upset you."

"It's fine."

"Well while we are on the subject of men, what do you think of Kurosaki?"

' _Talking about Renji qualifies this as a conversation on men? And why does he want to talk about Ichigo? HOLY SHIT! Are Ishida and Ichigo actually gay?! Oh no! I was only kidding when I told Inoue that! She'll totally blame me for Ichigo being gay! She'll say I jinxed her or something! Oh no! Oh no!'_ while Rukia was internally freaking out, she maintained her cool and calm composure as she replied, "I don't know I only talked to him for like a second. But I guess he seems like a good enough guy. He would be a good fit for Inoue."

Uryuu couldn't help but frown at Rukia's last sentence. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about Kuchiki-san, I don't think – never mind it is not place to speak on the matter," Uryuu then looked at his watch and continued. "I'm sorry but I must get going, there are other matters I must attend to." Uryuu then quickly packed his belongs and left a confused Rukia wondering, _'Did I say something wrong again?'_

* * *

 _ **So many chapter updates in 1 day! Must be some sort of record lol**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, for following and favoriting. I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **There a few things that I know I want to happen in the story as it progresses, but for the most part I'm making this up as I go along. I hope you all will stick around to see how it ends. Til Next Time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Orihime woke up excited, today was the day of her date with Ichigo. Well, it wasn't exactly a date because Rukia would be joining them, however, she had that didn't stop the pep in her step. _'What should I wear today? How should I wear my hair? Down like I usually do? Maybe I should do something different so that Kurosaki-kun notices I put in more effort.'_ "Okay let's get to work!" Orihime said to herself with determination.

* * *

Once Orihime was finished getting ready, she took the time to appreciate the work on her appearance. She had her hair up in a cute messy bun while she wore a white shirt, covering it with a beige trench coat that went slightly past her hips, she wore black leggings (to be stylish but still offer flexibility while they skated), beige wedges to match her coat, and finally pink fingerless gloves and a scarf to protect her from the cold. Orihime had also gone the extra mile and put on a little make up, something she rarely did. She kept it simple some black eyeliner and mascara to accentuate her eyes and light pink lip gloss to compliment her lips

As Orihime admired her reflection, she felt happy. Today was one of the days she felt genuinely beautiful. Now don't get Orihime wrong, she knew she was beautiful, at least that is what people always told her. But Orihime was your average women, there were days when she felt beautiful and there were other days when she felt plain and unattractive. In fact Orihime often compared herself to her female friends and felt she didn't measure up to them. Rangiku was incredibly beautiful and she carried herself with such confidence, she could be quite intimidating with how confident she was. Then there was Rukia, she had beautifully exotic eyes, she was tough yet caring, despite being petite she refused to let anyone intimidate her. And then there was Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend from high school, whom she missed very much, Tatsuki was a fighter, she went against gender norms and participated in male dominated sports, she had an athletic body that most women would die for. Tatsuki was a champion among champions, and yet she remained humble, she volunteered at youth centers to encourage girls to try out for any sport they liked, and she helped train some of the children in martial arts and soccer.

With a sigh Orihime said, "Why can't I be as beautiful and graceful as them?" As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Orihime shook her head and said, "No! Today is your day! Off to get Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

 _ **I felt like I needed to put in a little bit of Orihime's perspective. I'm also working on the next chapters so I hope to have something up within the week...I propably would have had chapter 13 done tonight but I was watching the super bowl. Anyways please let me know what you think ;***_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Rukia was lost in concentration as she skated on the ice. She let out a sigh of content and wondered, _'Why did I wait so long to get back on the ice?'_

Then at that moment she heard in the distance, "That's it! You're doing great." Rukia's eyes widened in surprised, _'He can't be here,'_ she thought as she quickly scanned the area. Seeing as it was just her mind playing tricks on her, Rukia let out a deep sigh. Then as if remembering why she was there in the first place, Rukia pulled out her phone to see the time. _'Fuck! It's 1:45pm, Inoue said she wanted to meet up at 2pm. And I know she always likes to show up early because she hates to have people waiting on her. If she catches me here my plan won't work,'_ Rukia thought as she got off the ice.

* * *

 _ **A few more chapters tonight. I know some of you have said you wished the chapters were longer. But I got inspired by a story I am currently reading where the chapters are only 100 words! Can you believe it?! And let's just say that author has got me HOOKED!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Rukia was currently hiding in the bushes waiting for Orihime and Ichigo to show up. It didn't take long for Orihime to show up. _'Aww, she looks so cute! That fool Ichigo better compliment her on her looks.'_ The only one missing now was Ichigo. It didn't take long for Rukia to get bored waiting for Ichigo. _'Ugh! What is taking him so long?_ ' and almost as if on cue there was Ichigo in front of Orihime. _'Hope this works!'_

Rukia then pulled out her phone and texted, _**Sorry something came up last minute. I won't be able to join you.**_ _'The rest is up to you Inoue,'_ Rukia thought as she left her hiding spot.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Orihime was patiently observing people passing by, as she waited for her friends. Now people often assumed Orihime was a ditzy girl because of the strange things she said, but she was more observant than people gave her credit for. Don't get her wrong she was not the most observant person, like say Uryuu. That guy seemed to be able to notice the slightest muscle twitch to indicate something was amiss. He had to have some sort of secret power right?! Because there is no way a normal human being could notice so much.

Orihime shook her head to clear her thoughts and as she did she heard, "Hey Inoue."

And there in all his magnificent glory stood Ichigo. With a blush Orihime said, "Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun."

"So where is everyone else?" Ichigo asked as he looked around for Rukia and trying not to sound too interested.

"Kuchiki-san should be here soon. Let me check my phone," Orihime said as she pulled out her phone. After checking her phone she let out an, "EEEPPP!"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo was surprised by Orihime's sudden shocked face. "Inoue is everything okay?" Orihime didn't know how to respond to Ichigo so she simply turned her phone around for Ichigo to read the text: _**Sorry something came up last minute. I won't be able to join you.**_

"Oh, so Rukia's not coming," Ichigo stated being obviously disappointed.

Orihime was so concerned with being alone with Ichigo that she didn't even realize Ichigo had addressed Rukia by her first name. With Orihime being so nervous she started saying, "We can reschedule. On a day that is more convenient for Kuchiki-san. Oh, and obviously a day that works for you as well Kurosaki-kun. Then I can invite some of our other friends. Maybe next month? Next month works for me. I'm sure it'll work for Kuchiki-san as well. What about for you? Does next month work for you? Yes? Yes. Okay, next-"

"Inoue. Inoue! It's okay."

"What?"

"It's okay, we can still go ice skating. It's fine."

"A-are you sure?"

With a smile Ichigo said, "We came all this way, let's have some fun." Orihime nodded in agreement and the pair left to get their skates and enjoy the afternoon.

* * *

 _ **GASP! They are going on a date! Or are they? Please leave comments :)**_

 _ **Also I think I will have more chapters up by Friday...Or at least I'll try to have more up by Friday.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime had spent a few hours on the ice before calling it a day. "I had so much fun today Kurosaki-kun," Orihime happily stated.

"Yeah, today was pretty fun," agreed Ichigo.

"Since we both had so much fun, I was thinking we could do this again sometime," Orihime said as she blushed madly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Just let me know when everyone else is free."

"Everyone else?" repeated an utterly confused Orihime.

"See ya Inoue," Ichigo said as he waved goodbye and started walking off.

* * *

 _ **Friend-zoned again! Poor Orihime haha**_

 _ **Sorry but tonight I only have this tiny chapter. Will try to post more throughout the week.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think. Til Next Time!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Ichigo was on his way home and decided to stop by a nearby coffee shop. He ordered his drink and grabbed a few napkins for the walk home. As he was getting ready to exit the shop, he randomly scanned the area. And it looked like there was someone hiding in the corner with an array of papers scattered on her table.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called out in surprise.

"What happened to you today? I thought you were busy."

Rukia gave Ichigo a look that asked, _'Really?'_ Rukia then sarcastically said, "No, I lied and decided I didn't want to hangout with that fool of a strawberry."

"You always such a smart ass?"

"Only when people say idiotic things. So how was ice skating?"

Ichigo took a seat opposite of Rukia and said, "It was okay."

"Just okay? Did you have fun? Did you notice anything different about Inoue? Like the way she looked?" asked Rukia.

"...yeesss?" Ichigo answered more in the form of a question as he was caught off guard by all of Rukia's questions. "I did have fun. And there was nothing different about Inoue...she looked like Inoue."

"Ugh! Fool! Did you not compliment her outfit or her appearance?"

"Why would I compliment her outfit? Or her appearance? That's weird."

Rukia threw her hands up in the air and said, "Why do I even bother."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo looked at all of the materials Rukia had on her table and asked, "So you studying to be a doctor huh? Ishida told me you have been interning at his dad's hospital."

"That's right, I'm pursing a career in the medical field," answered Rukia as she looked through her papers.

"Well, if you ever need help, I can help. I know some stuff cuz my dad runs his own local clinic and I used to help out when I was younger."

"Did you really learn anything or were you merely following your father's orders?"

"..."

"*sigh* I thought so. Now go away, so I can finish studying."

"I'm not leaving yet. I haven't finished my coffee and I'm in a public establishment, so you can't kick me out," Ichigo stated as he took a sip of his coffee causing Rukia to glare at him.

* * *

Rukia continued studying, however, she could feel Ichigo's arrogant smirk. It was incredibly annoying to Rukia. Fed up with his arrogance she let out a sigh and said, "If you're going to be here, then make yourself useful and quiz me." Rukia then proceeded to hand Ichigo a stack of index cards.

Rukia was honestly expecting Ichigo to decline, because Renji often got irritated when Rukia asked him to help her study. She couldn't really blame Renji, reading medical terminology often felt like it was some sort of foreign language. She was surprised when Ichigo took the deck of index cards and shuffled them before reading the first question.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

The sun was finally beginning to set before Rukia called it quits for the day. "Much to your unwelcomed appearance it seems you were of some use today," Rukia said as she started gathering her papers.

"Is this your way of saying thanks?" asked an annoyed Ichigo.

"Oh no, I know how to show my appreciation and gratitude to others," countered Rukia.

"You lying midget," Ichigo said through gritted teeth, causing Rukia to kick his shin. "What the hell?!"

"What's the matter?" Rukia asked in an annoyingly sweet tone.

"The fuck is wrong with you?! You know you owe me for helping you out!" shouted Ichigo causing other customers to turn and stare at the pair.

"I wouldn't exactly call this a favor, but I supposed I could grace you with my presence," Rukia said as she continued packing her things.

"Then how's about we get dinner?" Ichigo asked as Rukia had her back turned to him, because of the fact that she was putting away her materials. When Rukia turned to face Ichigo, he asked, "Well?"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rukia asked as she now gave Ichigo her undivided attention.

"I said that we can-" Ichigo was interrupted by a ringtone.

"Sorry, this will be really quick," Rukia said as she answered her phone.

* * *

"What is it? I'm about to start heading home. Did you need anything? I was thinking of picking up dinner? You craving anything? What you started dinner already? Awesome! You're the best! I'll be home in about 15 minutes. Okay see you in a bit."

Ichigo heard the one-way conversation and frowned.

After hanging up, Rukia turned to Ichigo once again and asked, "So what were you saying?"

"Never mind."

Rukia could feel Ichigo's now sour mood and replied with, "Whatever you say." She then put on her backpack and the pair left the coffee shop. Once outside Rukia said, "Ichigo, I guess you're an alright guy."

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't know whether or not I like you," she bluntly stated.

Ichigo's face fell and again he asked "What the hell does that mean?!"

Rukia who had started walking away, simply waved over her shoulder and said, "See you around Strawberry."

Ichigo was once again left baffled by Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

 _ **What do you think so far of the mini IchiRuki interaction?**_

 _ **I am having a mini writers block so I think the next update will take a little longer. But I hope it won't be too long of a wait. Please let me know what you think so far.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since Ichigo ran into Rukia at the café, and her words still had him guessing what she meant, _'_ _It means I don't know whether or not I like you'._ What did that mean? Did Rukia mean that she didn't know if she liked him in a romantic way? Or as a friend? What made matters worse for Ichigo was that there was no way for him to get in contact with Rukia, he didn't have any of her contact info and he didn't want to ask Uryuu or Orihime about Rukia because that felt too high school for him. He wanted to ask Rukia herself what she meant. _'ARGHH! Why didn't you ask her for her number?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ Ichigo thought as he mentally berated himself before letting out a frustrated sigh.

Then there was a knock at his door, "Hello Kurosaki-kun?" the voice said before opening the classroom door. Shortly afterwards Orihime poked her head in.

"Inoue? What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Ichigo.

"I came to drop of one of my cakes, it seems like a coworker of yours is having his retirement party."

"Ah, you're the one that made Takaya-san's cake?"

"Yup," Orihime said with a smile.

"Then I can't wait to have a slice," Ichigo stated. And to be honest Ichigo couldn't believe he would ever say that about Orihime's cooking/baking. He recalled all the strange things she would make when they were younger, but culinary school really helped her. Now she made some of the most delicious food he's ever had.

"It seems like forever ago..." Orihime said breaking the silence.

"Huh?"

"Since we were in high school."

"Yeah, I look at some of my students and I can't help but remember some of the stupid things we -I used to do."

Orihime let out a giggle and said, "Trouble always did seem to find you."

"It's still finding me," Ichigo said as he let out a sigh.

Orihime giggled once again at Ichigo's statement. "Well, I should get going I have more deliveries to make."

"Thanks for stopping by, I'll see you around."

When Orihime was at the door getting ready to leave she turned to Ichigo and said, "I almost forgot."

"What?"

"Tatsuki-chan is coming home next weekend and I wanted to have some sort of celebration."

"Tatsuki's coming home and she hasn't told me anything yet? That jerk."

"Sorry, best friend's get first dibs on this kind of news."

"You would think I would get some sort of notice, seeing as how we are childhood friends."

"You did get the news. From the little messenger," Orihime said as she pointed to herself.

"...I guess I'll go to whatever you plan," Ichigo said.

Orihime knew Ichigo was joking because he and Tatsuki were like siblings. They may disagree on certain things but they always had each others backs. "Great, I'll be sending you the details soon." Orihime then stepped out the door.

However, before she closed the door, Ichigo called out, "Inoue?"

"Yes?"

Ichigo wanted to ask about Rukia, but his pride didn't let him. "...Never mind, it's nothing."

Orihime gave a soft smile and went on her way.

 _'I wonder if Inoue is going to invite Rukia. Probably not, Rukia and Tatsuki don't even know each other.'_ Ichigo let out another sigh and sat back in his chair as he waited for his students to return from their lunch.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in updates! Things got a little busy for me. But here is another chapter! Yay! I did make this chapter longer than most chapters, but don't expect the other chapters to be as long. And to help make up for the delay in updates, I will be updating one chapter every day for the next week. If things go well, I will be posting the next 10 chapters. But for sure sure there will be at least 1 new chapter for the next week. So please forgive me! Til Next Time!**

 **And please don't forget to leave comments**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

The alarm clock rang twice before a hand hit the off button. Uryuu looked at the clock and saw it was 4am, he put on his glasses and with a sigh he got out of bed and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Now that he was ready, Uryuu made sure he had everything he needed. _'Why did I agree to drive to the airport?'_ Uryuu thought as he grabbed his keys and left his apartment. Although, Uryuu was annoyed at having to wake up so early in the morning, his annoyance was quickly replaced with a smirk as he thought, _'Nothing as trivial as this can ruin my day. I get to see her today.'_

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but some of the chapters of the week are really short. The chapters will most likely be between 100-400 words. So again sorry to those who have said they wished the chapters were longer, this is just they way I am formatting this story. Not much to review for this chapter but let me know what you think so far. Til Next Time!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Orihime heard a car beep outside her apartment, she looked out her window and saw Uryuu waiting outside. She quickly grabbed her belongings and left her apartment.

* * *

"Good morning Ishida-kun," greeted Orihime as she entered the car.

"Good morning Inoue-san."

"I'm sorry you had to wake up so early to take me to pick up Tatsuki-chan. I wouldn't have bothered you but I don't own a car."

"Don't worry about it Inoue-san, it's not a problem."

"I still have to repay the favor."

"It is not necessary, we are friends and friends help each other out when ever necessary."

Orihime snapped her fingers and said, "I know, I can make you some mackerel miso stew. That's your favorite right?"

Uryuu let out a chuckle and said, "I would like that very much. I'm surprised you remembered it was my favorite."

Orihime gave him a smile in return and the pair started talking about random things...Well more like Orihime started babbling and Uryuu would comment every so often.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

When they arrived at the airport Uryuu said, "Go get Arisawa-san, while I wait in the car so we don't have to worry about parking."

"Good idea. Be back in a bit," Orihime said as she excitedly got out the car in search of her best friend, causing Uryuu to chuckle at her behavior. _'Some things never change,'_ he thought.

* * *

Once inside the airport, Orihime quickly made her way to the terminal Tatsuki would be arriving at. When Orihime made it to the terminal she saw Tatsuki was already there. Orihime couldn't help it and she ran to give Tatsuki a hug. Causing Tatsuki to stumble back a bit due to the force.

"It's okay, Orihime you don't have to cry," Tatsuki said as she returned the hug.

"I can't help it! I'm so happy!" Orihime said as she looked up at Tatsuki with a smile. Tatsuki returned the smile and patted Orihime's head like she would in high school causing Orihime's smile to widen as she wiped away her tears.

"Let me get my things and we can get going," Tatsuki said as she reached for her luggage.

"I'll help," Orihime said as she she grabbed a suit case.

"Hey how did you get here? Don't tell me you took the train! I told you I could take the train by myself!"

"I didn't take the train, Ishida-kun drove me here."

"Ishida?"

"Yeah, let's go he's waiting for us outside."

* * *

When Uryuu saw Tatsuki and Orihime coming towards the car, he got out and took a suit case from each of the girls.

"Thank you Ishida-kun," Orihime said as he took the suit case

"Thanks," Tatsuki said as she put the rest of her luggage in the trunk.

* * *

The ride home was pretty much the same, Orihime babbling while Uryuu and Tatsuki would comment when appropriate.

* * *

"Here we are," Uryuu stated as they arrived at Orihime's apartment.

"Thanks again Ishida, I really appreciate it," Tatsuki said as she got out of the car.

"Not a problem," Uryuu said as he unbuckled his seat belt to help with the luggage.

"It's okay. We got it. You've done more than enough," Tatsuki said when she saw him getting ready to get out of the car.

"But-"

"We got it!"

"It's fine Ishida-kun."

Uryuu let out a sigh and buckled himself in again.

"Seriously, thanks Ishida."

"Don't mention it. It's nice to have you back Arisawa-san."

"I'll get you that mackerel miso stew as soon as I can," Orihime said as she waved goodbye.

Uryuu nodded and drove off.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"What was that all about?" Tatsuki asked once they were inside.

"What?" questioned Orihime.

" _'I'll get you that mackerel miso stew as soon as I can'_ ," Tatsuki said as she mimicked Orihime.

"It's Ishida-kun's favorite. It's the least I can do to repay him for helping us out."

"You know his favorite dish? Is there something going on between you two?"

"I know your favorite dish."

"I'm your best friend so it doesn't count."

"I know Kurosaki-kun's favorite dish."

"You're practically his stalker it doesn't count either."

Orihime pouted at the comment and then added, "I know Sado-kun's favorite dish."

"Hmmmm...I guess," relented Tatsuki.

Causing Orihime to give a triumphant smile, "I know everyone's favorite dish."

Tatsuki gave a sigh and said, "Orihime, Ishida is in love with you."

"What? No he's not."

"YEAH he is! Who wakes up at like 4 or 5 in the morning to go with someone to pick up their best friend?! No one!"

"Ishida-kun is just a gentleman."

"He's been in love with you since we were in high school. You were just too busy chasing after Ichigo. And it seems like neither one of you has been able to let go of your high school crush."

"Tatsuki-chan, I think you are overthinking things."

"Fine, don't listen to me. But I know what I'm talking about."

"Let's just get some rest," Orihime said as she started pulling out blankets and pillows.

* * *

As Orihime tried to get a few more hours of sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if what Tatsuki said was true. Did Uryuu love her? Orihime hated the thought of having to break his heart by telling him she only saw him as a friend.

* * *

 _ **So I read this week's Bleach chapter and just thought it was pretty funny the interaction between Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki. I like that they are showing another side of them, instead of their usually stoic selves...**_

 _ **Anyways I digress, please let me know what you're thinking of the story so far. Til Next Time!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

It was the night of the party and everyone was enjoying themselves. Orihime had managed to get some of their other high school friends to join the party and then friends of friends joined the party so there was a mix of familiar and new faces for everyone.

"Tatsuki-chan, I want you to meet Kuchiki-san. She's the one I've told you so much about," Orihime said as she introduced Rukia and Tatsuki to each other.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. I've heard so much about you Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki Rukia. And like wise. Inoue mentions you all the time."

"Thanks for watching out for Orihime, someone has to keep this scatter brain in line," Tatsuki said as she affectionately patted Orihime's head. Causing all three girls to laugh. After introducing the pair, Orihime went to go check on the other guests.

* * *

"So you and Inoue are high school friends huh?" Rukia asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah, we actually met in middle school but somehow our friendship grew in high school. I think Ichigo might have had something to do with it," replied Tatsuki.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah-," started Tatsuki "Speak of the devil," she said as she saw Ichigo approaching the pair.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Seriously Strawberry can't I go anywhere without you being there," Rukia said once Ichigo reached them.

"What?! Tatsuki's MY childhood friend, I have every right to be here! If anything I should be saying that about you!" Ichigo said as he pointed an accusing finger at Rukia.

"Wait you two know each other?" asked a confused Tatsuki.

"Unfortunately," answered Rukia.

"You're pissing me off," stated Ichigo as his scowl deepened.

"Then go away," countered Rukia, not feeling the least bit intimidated by Ichigo's scowl. The two continued to bicker while Tatsuki observed their interaction.

* * *

Tatsuki didn't know how long the two had been arguing, but they were all a little suprised when they heard, "Is everything okay? What's going on?"

The trio turned to find Orihime looking at them with a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing," the trio responded in unison, causing Orihime to look at them suspiciously.

"While they expalin to you what's going on, I'm gonna catch up with Sado and Asano," Tatsuki said as she started walking away.

Once Tatsuki was gone, Orihime gave Ichigo and Rukia an expectant look. "It's nothing, this fool was just being rude," answered Rukia.

"How was I being rude?! You're the one that called me Strawberry you freakin' midget!" Ichigo yelled causing Rukia to kick his shin.

Orihime saw that things were escalating and decided to change the subject. "Is Abarai-kun here too?"

Rukia who had been in glaring contest with Ichigo, looked at Orihime and said, "No, he couldn't make it. But that reminds me, I can't stay long. I forgot me and Renji had plans already."

"Oh, that's too bad. It would have been nice if you could have stayed longer," added Orihime.

"I probably should go call him and see what time Renji is picking me up," Rukia said as she excused herself.

Ichigo's heart was sinking, it sounded like Rukia had a boyfriend. "So who is this Renji guy? They must be close," Ichigo asked trying to get some sort of info on the guy.

"Yeah, they live together," Orihime answered.

* * *

 _ **Just one more of the promised chapters! I am really trying to finish up more chapters so hopefully I can I have a few more daily updates. Til Next Time!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

During the party, even though Ichigo was with his friends, his eyes kept wandering to Rukia. It felt like the first night he met her, he just couldn't help but observe her. In fact, Ichigo actually felt like a bit of a stalker, just watching Rukia, without her even knowing it. Ichigo felt like whenever Rukia interacted with him, she put up some sort of barrier. But as he watched Rukia and Uryuu's interaction, she seemed like a different person. She was at ease, and with the way she was animatedly moving her arms, she seemed to be excited by whatever they were talking about. _'Why is she like that with Ishida and not like that with me? I get it that we hardly know each other, but still. Ishida?! This must be some fucked up joke,'_ Ichigo thought.

"You got it bad, huh?" Tatsuki said as she playfully punched Ichigo's arm, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Doesn't matter what I got. She has a boyfriend."

"How do you know?"

"She mentioned him in conversation. Must be serious too, Inoue said they live together."

"That sucks. Sorry."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and replied with, "It happens."

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to scare her by staring at her all night. So let's go join them," Tatsuki said as she lightly pulled Ichigo by the arm.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Hey, so you two seem chummy. How do you two know each other?" Tatsuki asked as she she and Ichigo approached Rukia and Uryuu.

Rukia's body stiffened a bit with Ichigo's presence. Both Uryuu and Ichigo noticed the change in body language."Kuchiki-san is interning at my father's hospital," answered Uryuu.

"A doctor? Nice! I think you should pay Ichigo's dad a visit too. He runs a small clinic, but because he has a small clinic he is very resourceful. Which I'm sure is something useful under any sort of clinical setting. Ichigo could keep in touch with you and -" Tatsuki stopped mid sentence as she realized she was sort of setting up Rukia and Ichigo for a date. Tatsuki looked over at Ichigo and realized he was scowling at her. "uhhhh...look that came out wrong," Tatsuki said now addressing Ichigo, causing his scowl to deepen.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia and Uryuu stood there completely lost as to what was going on. "Listen, if you're too busy or don't want to set anything up, it's no big deal," Rukia stated.

"Just give me your number so I can let you know the details," Ichigo said as he handed his phone to Rukia. As their fingers briefly touched, Ichigo once again felt that jolt of excitement.

"Here," Rukia said as she handed Ichigo back his phone.

"Just so you know my dad is bat shit crazy so unless he's talking about medicine don't listen to anything he says," warned Ichigo.

Causing Tatsuki to laugh out loud, "She'll be fine. She can handle your old man."

"Yes, good luck Kuchiki-san," Uryuu said as he placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder in a comforting manner. Ichigo couldn't help but glare at Uryuu's hand.

"Here you all are!" Orihime said as she joined the group.

"Inoue-san, I've been wondering where you were," Uryuu said.

"Ah, yes well you see- I had to make sure all the other guests were doing alright," Orihime said as she nervously played with her hair. She didn't want Uryuu to know she was purposely avoiding him.

 _'I'm telling you,_ ' Tatsuki whispered as she lightly elbowed Orihime's side.

"Are you alright Inoue-san?" Uryuu asked as the anxiety seemed to roll off Orihime.

"I'm fine, I just think I need a drink. Anyone else need one?" Orihime replied.

"Sure, we can all use a drink," Rukia answered for the group. "Strawberry go help Inoue. She won't be able to carry all our drinks."

"Whatever," Ichigo said as he started walking away. _'She probably just wants me to leave,'_ he thought as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **Poor Ichigo, the kid is sprung! More interaction between the pair to come. Please let me know what you're all thinking. I love reading all of your comments. So please keep them coming! Til Next Time!**_


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Kuchiki, don't do that anymore," Tatsuki said seriously.

"What?" Rukia asked surprised by Tatsuki's now serious demeanor.

"I know you think you're trying to help, but in the end it'll only end up hurting her," Tatsuki said.

"Arisawa-san, I don't think now is the time to bring up such matters," Uryuu said although he did agree with Tatsuki.

With a frown Rukia said "I'm not - "

"We're back with the drinks," stated Orihime. She and Ichigo then proceeded in handing out the drinks.

"Thanks," said Tatsuki, not knowing whether or not she should be grateful for the interruption.

"Yeah, thanks," said a very annoyed Rukia.

Ichigo could tell Rukia was pissed. He looked to his friends to see if they could give some indication as to what was wrong. However, Uryuu held his usual composure, Tatsuki was avoiding Ichigo's gaze, and Orihime was also surprised by Rukia's now sour modd. "Come here for a minute," Ichigo said as he motioned for Rukia to follow him. Without a word Rukia followed after Ichigo.

"What was that about?" Orihime asked Uryuu and Tatsuki. Tatsuki guiltily looked down and took a sip of her drink to avoid answering and Uryuu simply pushed his glasses up, indicating he either did not know or would not answer. Orihime worriedly looked back as Ichigo and Rukia disappeared in the crowd of guests.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo had managed to find a somewhat secluded area for them to talk. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," replied Rukia as she practically gritted her teeth.

"So you're just pissed for no reason?"

"Yes!" Rukia practically yelled as she was now getting annoyed with all of Ichigo's questioning.

"Was it-"

"Look, I'm a big girl. If I said it's nothing. Then it's NOTHING."

"I was actually going to ask about your test."

"My test?" asked a clearly confused Rukia.

"The one I helped you study for."

"Oh...I actually did really well on it."

"You're lucky I happened to be there. You would have failed without my help," teased Ichigo.

Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "Don't flatter yourself."

"You know, now with me setting up a meeting with my dad. That'll be two favors you owe me."

"Keeping score are you?" asked an unamused Rukia.

With a smirk Ichigo said, "I have a few ideas as to how you can repay me."

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and yelled, "You pervert!"

Ichigo's face fell as it turned several shades of red, "What?! That's not what I meant!" he yelled as he waved his arms back and forth.

Rukia couldn't help it and she started laughing at Ichigo's facial expression. "That...was...too...easy.." she said in between her laughing.

After Ichigo regained his composure he said, "You evil midget." Rukia let the midget comment go this time as her laughter subsided.

"Come on, you gotta admit I got you good."

"Whatever," Ichigo said as he crossed his arms in irritation.

"Don't get mad," Rukia said as she poked Ichigo's side.

"I'm not," Ichigo said as he squirmed away from Rukia.

"Hmm? You're ticklish?" Rukia asked as she poked Ichigo's side once again.

"Nooo!" Ichigo said in a higher pitch than normal as he tried to scoot away from Rukia.

Rukia was going to poke Ichigo again, but her phone started ringing and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as Rukia answered her phone.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo turned to give Rukia some privacy as she spoke on the phone. _'Must be her boyfriend. I finally manage to get some time with just her and her fucking boyfriend finally decides to show up. Is he cock blocking without even knowing it?! WAIT what am I saying, there's no way I would try anything with her. But I mean I was getting to know her, we could still be friends. I'm sure I'll see her way more often since she's close with Ishida and Inoue. And then she might see dad at the clinic. Doubt that'll last though, he'll probably scare her away in 20, 30 minutes top.'_

"I gotta go. I'm gonna go say bye to everyone," Rukia said as she broke Ichigo's train of thought. Ichigo merely nodded and followed Rukia.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, do you feel better?" asked Orihime as she saw Rukia and Ichigo approaching the group.

Rukia quickly glanced at Tatsuki and said, "Yeah, it was nothing. Thanks for inviting me, but I have to go. Renji is here to pick me up. It was nice finally meeting you Arisawa."

"It was nice meeting you too Kuchiki," Tatsuki replied.

"I'll walk you out Kuchiki-san," offered Uryuu.

Ichigo glared at Uryuu as he thought, _'That asshole! I was gonna do that.'_

"It's fine," replied Rukia.

"I insist," Uryuu said as he placed his hand on Rukia's back and started leading her away. Causing Ichigo's glare on Uryuu to harden.

"You see Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun is gentleman with everyone," commented Orihime.

"Gentleman my ass!" replied Ichigo, surprising Tatsuki and Orihime with his burst of frustration.

* * *

As Uryuu and Rukia were walking, Uryuu said, "Don't be upset with Arisawa-san. Try to understand that she is merely trying to protect Inoue-san."

"Protect her from what? I'm not doing anything wrong?"

"You don't seem to understand that by encouraging Inoue-san's infatuation with Kurosaki, you are doing more harm."

"Harm? How?"

Uryuu let out a sigh and then asked, "Is that your friend?" as he pointed to a car.

"You didn't answer my question. And yes that's him," Rukia said as she looked up at Uryuu.

"Some other time. Enjoy your night Kuchiki-san."

This time it was Rukia's turn to let out a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll see you around." Rukia then got in the car and Uryuu watched the car drive away.

With a solemn expression on his face Uryuu let out another heavy sigh as he thought, _'Inoue-san, it seems heartache is inevitable.'_

* * *

 _ **So this chapter was a bit longer than my usual chapters. I was wondering, would you prefer longer chapters and not as frequent updates? Or shorter chapters and more frequent chapters? Because if I would have done this like I usually do, this would have been 2 or 3 separate chapters. So let me know what you all prefer and I might change the length of the chapters. Also don't forget to comment on the progression of the story. Til Next Time!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Meanwhile in the car

Renji asked, "If you hate this Kurosaki kid, why do you keep going to places you know he'll be."

"I don't know, he's an interesting guy," Rukia said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Interesting? Are you sure you don't like the guy?"

Rukia gave Renji a look that said _'Are you kidding?'_ and then answered with, "I just like pissing the guy off."

"Well then I better watch out or you might get a new best friend. Cuz I know that's how we became friends. You just loved to piss me the fuck off."

"Well that's cuz when we first met you treated me like I was some fragile ass princess."

Renji let out a good natured laugh and said, "To this day, you don't let me forget that you can take my ass down!"

With a smirk Rukia replied, "You know that's right."

* * *

After Uryuu made his way back to the party he hung out with his friends for about another 15 minutes before he received a text. Upon reading said text, he declared, "I must be on my way as well."

"So soon? Are you sure you're not having some secret rendezvous with Kuchiki," Tatsuki said with a cheeky grin. In turn causing both Uryuu and Ichigo to glare at her and Orihime to frown at the implication.

"I do not appreciate the comment. Everyone enjoy their night," Uryuu said as he left.

"Why does everyone have a stick up their ass tonight?" Tatsuki asked as she saw how she unintentionally upsetting everyone.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the delay! I had this chapter ready a while ago, but I have been so busy I didn't have a chance to post it. I should have another chapter up next or some time this week. I also decided I would do a mixture in length. Some chapter will be short (100-400) words. When I give a short chapter it is very likely I will post a new chapter the next day. When I do longer chapter (500+) words then there will probably be an update the following week. Again sorry for the delay. I hope to have more free time soon to work on more chapters. Please let me know what you think because your comments have meant a lot to me and despite the hectic schedule the comments help fuel my desire to get back to all of you. Til Next Time!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

A few days later, Rukia received a text that read **'Is this Thursday at 4pm ok?'** Rukia knitted her brows in confusion as she didn't recognize the number. So she replied with  'Who is this?'

 **'Rukia?'** was the next text.

'Yes. Who is this?' replied Rukia as she was now getting annoyed with this unidentified person.

 **'Damn midget! Had me thinking I had the wrong number!'**

'Ichigo?'

 **'Yeah!'**

'Well you never gave me your number! How was I supposed to know it was you!'

 **'Whatever. So is Thursday good?'**

'Yeah, that's fine. What's the address?'

 **'I think we should meet up beforehand. I need to WARN you about my old man.'**

Rukia rolled her eyes as she said to herself, "Geez, what a drama queen." 'Fine, meet at the train station at 3:15.' was her reply.

'K'


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

As Ichigo was waiting for Rukia at the train station, he got lost in his thoughts. _'How bad are they going to be embarrass me today? Karin, will probably be in her room studying, so she shouldn't be an issue. I know dad is going to be making all sorts of jokes and try to embarrass me the entire time._ _ *****_ _Sigh* And Yuzu always indulges his insanity.'_ Ichigo then let out another heavy sigh.

"You okay strawberry?" he heard someone say next to him.

He looked down to find Rukia next to him, and he replied, "Let's get this over with midget."

Rukia gave him a quick punch to the abdomen, causing Ichigo to grunt in pain. "So what do you need to warn me about?" Rukia asked as the two left the train station.

* * *

 _ **I had this chapter ready for yesterday, but I was at a concert last night and got home really late. It was so much fun XD Til Next Time!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"My old man is crazy," Ichigo started off with.

"You keep saying that. How is he crazy?"

"To start with, he's always trying to attack me," Ichigo said as he held up one finger.

"So? I don't blame him," commented Rukia. Causing Ichigo to glare at her.

Ichigo then held up two fingers and said, "Two, he'll more than likely say inappropriate comments about us two."

"Just like any other guy, when he thinks his buddy is screwing some chick," added Rukia.

"I am not his buddy! And we are not having sex, so how the hell is none of this bothering you?"

"Why? Because none of it really concerns me. I think it bothers you more. So just get over yourself and relax kid."

Ichigo stood there mouth agape. _'Kid?! Did she just call me a kid?!'_ he thought before he said, "Did you just call me a kid? You're barely taller than a kid! And you're calling me a kid?! How old are you?! I bet I'm older than you! And you're calling me a kid! Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Ichigo said (more like yelled) as he pointed at Rukia.

Rukia looked at Ichigo surprised by his outburst and said, "Calm down. I know you're not a child. And to be honest I don't care whether or not you are older than me. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"I should just let you suffer on your own," he said as he glared at Rukia.

"I don't care," Rukia said as she shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"You don't even know where you're going," commented Ichigo as he watched her walk ahead.

"Then hurry up and lead the way," was her simple reply.

"Damn midget might fit in with the looney man," he muttered to himself before he caught up to Rukia.

* * *

 **Next chapter Rukia meets the Kurosaki family! Still trying to figure out whether or not I want to be nice and give you all a long chapter. Or be mean and give several short chapters :P**

 **Til Next Time!**


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Kurosaki clinic, Ichigo took a deep breath and looked at Rukia as he said, "Prepare yourself." Ichigo then knocked on the door twice. He then continually glanced to the left and to the right. His body was tense. Rukia just gave him an odd look and thought, _'What is he doing?'_

* * *

Isshin opened the door and greeted the pair. "Ichigo! Nice of you to make it son! You must be his 'acquaintance'. Rukia-chan. " Isshin said acquaintance using air quotes.

"Pleasure to meet you Kurosaki-san," Rukia greeted.

"Don't try anything funny," Ichigo warned his father.

Isshin merely laughed. "Well come in," he said as he motioned for the pair to enter. Rukia was the first to step in to the house, Ichigo followed after her. And as soon as Ichigo was inside, Isshin surprised him with a quick kick to the back. Causing Ichigo to tumble forward and land on his face. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. Isshin then puffed out his chest and said, "You let your guard down son."

Ichigo quickly got off the floor and punched Isshin in the face. "What the hell were you thinking?! We have a guest in the house!" He yelled as he pointed at Rukia.

Rukia couldn't help it, she started laughing. The scene was like something she had never seen before. Ichigo, the ever scowling man, with his face on the floor and ass in the air. His facial expression was just as amusing. His face was red, whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she did not know.

While Rukia was laughing Isshin and Ichigo shared a confused look. Rukia then noticed both men staring at her, she quickly stopped laughing and said. "Sorry, that was just too funny."

Isshin quickly had a grin on his face and said, "I like you," he then put his arm around Rukia's shoulders and led her to the clinic area.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still seething as he mumbled. "I hate you both." He then proceeded to follow the pair in to the clinic.

* * *

 ** _So what do you think so far? I hope you all liked it. I actually had a bit of trouble with this chapter. I know what I wanted to happen just not sure if I phrased everything correctly. So feedback on this chapter would be greatly appreciated. Also there is more Kurosaki madness to come :)_**

 ** _Til Next Time!_**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

While in the clinic, Ichigo noticed that both Rukia and Isshin were now very serious about what they were discussing. Isshin would talk about the materials he always made sure were stocked, he mentioned why he substituted certain materials, for example due to their price and versatility. While Isshin was speaking, Rukia made sure to jot dot notes. She would also occasionally ask questions.

Ichigo was in awe of his father. It was rare for Isshin to be so serious, and Ichigo was just realizing the amount of knowledge Isshin truly possessed. Ichigo also couldn't help but admire Rukia, here she was preparing herself to become a doctor. She was trying to get as much information as she could in order to help others. Ichigo noticed the way Rukia's eyes were filled with concentration as she intently listened to Isshin. Ichigo saw the way Rukia's brows would lightly knit as she tried to write down some of the things Isshin was saying. Ichigo was so absorbed in watching Rukia, that he didn't realize they were done.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies," Ichigo heard his father say. Ichigo closed his mouth and turned to find Rukia had left the clinic and Isshin was by the door.

"Shut up," Ichigo said as he made his way to the door.

Before Ichigo had a chance to leave the clinic Isshin said, "She's too good for you."

"Tch," was Ichigo's reply. But deep down he knew Rukia was too good for him, it was just a damn shame she was already in a relationship.

* * *

As the trio was leaving the clinic, they heard someone shout, "I'm home!" As they entered the living room they saw Yuzu standing there. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know we were having company," Yuzu said when she noticed Rukia there. "Kurosaki Yuzu, pleasure to meet you."

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia greeted. Rukia then noticed the glances Yuzu was giving her, "I'm a...friend of Ichigo's," added Rukia.

Yuzu's face instantly lit up at hearing Rukia was a friend of Ichigo's. "Would you like something to drink? A snack?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"But Rukia-chan you are so thin. Are you eating properly? Here let me make you a small fruit salad. I'm about to bake a chocolate cake I had promised daddy. You can have some when it's done, okay." Yuzu finished with a smile.

Rukia just stood there with widened eyes. "Yuzu likes to mother everyone," Ichigo said as he stood next to Rukia. Rukia snapped out of her stupor and looked up at Ichigo.

Rukia then looked back to Yuzu and said, "I would love some cake, but only if I can help bake it."

"Okay!" Yuzu happily agreed.

Ichigo let out a sigh and went to watch tv in the living room, while leaving Rukia in Yuzu's care.

* * *

While Rukia and Yuzu were in the kitchen, Yuzu said, "This is fun. I'm usually in the kitchen alone. I mean sometimes Karin-chan, our sister, will be in the kitchen too. But she'll be at the table reading manga or playing some game. I like having help."

"I love baking. Cooking on the other hand I don't like so much. In fact, it's my roommate that does most of the cooking."

"Really? Then you should stay for dinner and take some leftovers to share with your roommate." Rukia responded with a small smile.

* * *

Karin was entering the kitchen and was about to greet Yuzu. But she saw Rukia standing there and asked, "Who are you?"

"Karin-chan! Don't be rude!" reprimanded Yuzu and then continued to say, "This is Kuchiki-san, she is onii-chan's friend."

"Please call me Rukia. Pleasure to meet you."

"Ichi-nii's friend huh? What kind of friend?" Karin asked as she gave Rukia a skeptical look.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu said in surprise.

Rukia laughed at the twins and said, "Ichigo did warn me his father would ask questions, but he didn't mention anything about his sisters implying we were dating."

Karin scowled and said, "Don't lump me in the same category as goat face." Karin then turned to leave the kitchen.

As Karin was leaving, Rukia turned to Yuzu and said, "I see that scowls also runs in the family."

"I heard that!" yelled Karin.

"I wasn't whispering," replied Rukia, causing Yuzu to laugh.

* * *

After Rukia and Yuzu had put the cake in the oven, Yuzu said, "I think you should check on onii-chan. I don't want him saying I stole I his friend."

"I bet he's happy I'm not bothering him. But if you're trying to get rid of me I understand," Rukia said as she mocked being hurt.

"*Gasp* No that's not what I was trying to do," Yuzu said as she frantically moved her arms.

Rukia laughed and said, "I was just kidding."

As Rukia was leaving the kitchen, Karin was entering the kitchen. "So what do you think about her?" asked Karin.

"I like her, she's nice. What about you?" asked Yuzu.

Karin shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't sure if she liked Rukia or not and to be honest it would probably take Karin a while to warm up to Rukia seeing as how Karin started developing trust issues after their mother passed away.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Rukia asked as she sat on the couch next to Ichigo.

"Soccer match. You didn't poison the cake you helped Yuzu with did you?" teased Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged and said, "You'll have to taste and find out."

Ichigo eyed her suspiciously, "I think I'll pass on the cake. You probably don't know the difference between sugar and salt. I bet you ruined the cake." Rukia's response was a quick jab to Ichigo's abdomens, causing Ichigo to let out an "UFFF," as he rubbed his now sore stomach. He was about to yell at Rukia but they heard Isshin yell "Third daughter! Where are you third daughter?"

Soon Karin and Yuzu entered the living room with a confused look on their face as the Kurosaki siblings asked in unison, "Third daughter?"

Isshin who was now in the living room said, "Yes, I hereby dub Rukia-chan my third daughter, as she is to become Ichigo's wife."

Rukia's face paled and all she could let out was "Huh?"

Ichigo on the other hand was livid and said, "We're not even dating! Don't go and scare the girl off!"

That's when Isshin ran to Rukia and began, "Rukia-chan please make an honest man out of my idiot son. I don't want my reckless son to die a virgin,"he pleaded as he grasped both of Rukia's hands in his larger hands.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Ichigo yelled as he went to punch his father.

Isshin easily dodged and said, "See he can't even-" Isshin was interrupted by a kick to the face by Ichigo. "Will. You. Shut. Up. Already!" Ichigo said as he repeatedly kicked his father.

"Daddy, onii-chan, that's enough!" reprimanded Yuzu.

"Just let them be," Karin said with a bored expression.

As Rukia watched the Kurosaki family argue amongst themselves, there was a pang in her chest, a pang of jealousy. The smile that had previously adorned her face was now set in a straight line. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. Thank you for your hospitality," Rukia announced causing the family to cease their activities.

"But what about dinner and dessert?" Yuzu asked.

"Maybe next time. I have assignments I need to work on," Rukia replied with a fake smile on her face.

Ichigo sensed the shift in her personality and said, "I'll walk with you."

"I'm fine. Stay and have dinner with your family. Kurosaki-san, thank you again for your help. I'll keep in touch. Have a good night everyone," Rukia then started walking towards the door and Ichigo followed behind her.

As Rukia was putting on her shoes, Ichigo said, "At least let me walk you to the train station."

"I said I'm fine," Rukia responded rather harshly, causing Ichigo to eye her suspiciously. "See ya," Rukia said and then exited the household. Leaving Ichigo to wonder what happened.

* * *

As Rukia was walking down the street tears started flowing from her eyes and she hated herself for it. _'I thought I was over this!'_ Rukia thought as she recalled how when she younger she was jealous of her classmates for having families, while she had no one. There was Renji, who was like a brother, but because of their circumstances they were both forced to grow up much too quickly.

* * *

When Rukia reached her apartment, she was glad Renji was not there to question her. Rukia made her way to her room and for the first time in a very long time Rukia cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rukia felt so much better. The previous night of crying helped ease some of her tension. You see last night Rukia cried for so many reasons, all of her pent up frustrations and sadness came rushing out. Although Rukia felt better emotionally, she also felt guilty for being rude to the Kurosaki family, especially when they were nothing but hospitable. She would find a way to make it up to them.

* * *

 _ **Here is the next chapter. I really would appreciate constructive criticism for this chapter. Originally I was going to have several small chapters, however, life got in the way and I didn't get a chance to update or work on the chapters I already had. So due to my lack of updates I made it all into one big chapter, so if there some disconnect between paragraphs it was because that was supposed one chapter. So let me know what you think. And unfortunately, I think it will be a while before I update again.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

As Rukia lounged around the living room, she thought it was time to wake up Renji. She then peeked into his room, to find him sleeping under his blankets. Rukia then walked into his room and crawled onto his bed. She then placed her head on his shoulder and quietly called, "Renji." There was no response from Renji. So a little louder she called, "Renji," he furrowed his brows but still there was no response. "Renji," she called a third time as she poked his cheek.

"What?" was his annoyed his response.

"Let's hangout today."

"You woke me up this early just to say let's hangout?"

"It's not early. It's 9:30am."

"That's early for me! I could've easily slept in!"

"So, what do you say? Can we hangout?"

"Fine...but I'm sleeping in until at least 10:30."

"Yay! We're gonna have so much have fun,"

"Yeah, yeah," Renji said as he waved Rukia away and then placed the blanket over his head to get a bit more sleep.

* * *

As they were walking towards their destination Renji asked ,"So why did you really want to hangout today?"

"Yesterday when I was with the Kurosakis, I saw the way they interacted as a family and it made we realize how much I missed you. We live together, but we hardly hangout anymore."

"I know, it sucks. You're busy with school and business has been booming at the shop so Ikkaku, Hisagi, and I have been swamped."

Rukia let out a sigh and said, "I thought things were supposed to get easier once we were older."

"Don't worry I'll always have your back shrimp," Renji said as he nudged Rukia with his arm.

With a big smile on her face, Rukia said, "I guess I'm stuck with you, you giant buffoon."

"Did you just call me a baboon?!"

"Buffoon! A buffoon you idiot," replied Rukia. Rukia and Renji then looked at each other and started laughing as they continued towards their destination.

* * *

 _ **Had to find a way to put in baboon since Renji is always referred to as a baboon or a pineapple. Hope you enjoyed the RenRuki interaction. Til Next Time!**_


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

While Rukia and Renji were enjoying their time together, Orihime and Tatsuki were also spending some quality time together at Orihime's apartment.

"So how mad is everyone at me?" asked Tatsuki.

Orihime gave a confused look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I pissed everyone off last week. I bet Kuchiki hates me, I know Ichigo and Ishida were pissed."

"Kuchiki-san doesn't hate you. And I'm sure everyone knew you were not being serious."

"Hmmm. Maybe...I wonder how things went between Kuchiki and Ichigo yesterday."

"What do you mean? Is there something going on between Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun? Why didn't Kuchiki-san tell me?!" Orihime asked frantically.

"Calm down. I told Ichigo to take Kuchiki to see his dad, since Kuchiki's going into the medical field I'm sure Ichigo's dad has a ton of tips she can use. And Ichigo's not going to try anything on her if she has a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Kuchiki-san doesn't have a boyfriend."

"What? But Ichigo said that you said she had a boyfriend."

"I never said Kuchiki-san had a boyfriend. Kurosaki-kun asked if Kuchiki-san and Abarai-kun were close, and I said yes they live together."

"Orihime! If you tell him Kuchiki is living with some guy then it's implied they are in a relationship!"

"But why? You and Kurosaki-kun were roommates for a few months before you went abroad. And you two weren't in a relationship."

"But that's different."

"How?"

"Never mind. I need to tell Ichigo that Kuchiki isn't dating anyone."

"I don't understand, why does it matter whether or not Kurosaki-kun knows? Is there something I'm missing?"

"No it's just Ichigo..." Tatsuki let out a deep sigh and then began again, "I'm more worried about you Orihime."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should give up on Ichigo. I know I told you to go after him in high school but nothing has changed between you two. I think it's safe to say he only sees you as a friend. Stop wasting your time on him and go after someone that actually sees you. Someone like Ishida."

"Ishida is just my friend! There is nothing going on between us!" replied an angry Orihime.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But you need to give up on Ichigo and if you're not into Ishida then you should tell him so that he can move on as well. You're just getting your hopes up by pining over Ichigo. Orihime, there are so many great guys out there. You just need to open your eyes and give yourself a chance at true happiness. No more one-sided love."

"Tatsuki-chan, I think you should go."

Tatsuki was taken aback by Orihime's statement. "Orihime..."

"Please just go," Orihime said as tears rimmed her eyes.

Tatsuki stood and walked over to Orihime. "I'm sorry," she said as she gave Orihime a hug.

The tears started falling and Orihime returned the hug. "I'm not mad at you. I just need some time to myself," Orihime said as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Tatsuki reluctantly let go and said. "Okay, but call me if you need anything." Tatsuki then started walking towards the door and before she left the apartment, she said, "Sorry," once more.

* * *

 _ **I feel like a bunch of IchiRuki stories have Orihime as some crybaby or stalker like pyscho. But I hope to be able to add a few more layers to her in my story. So let me know what you all think so far. Also, I have been in a bit of a rut so it was a bit of a challenge to come up with this chapter...Hopefully I can add more chapters that I am completely satisfied with in the upcoming days. Til Next Time!**_


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

It was one of the rare evenings when Rukia and Orihime both had some free time, so the pair was currently lounging in a café. Rukia couldn't help but notice Orihime's odd behavior, so she asked, "Inoue is everything okay? You're awfully quiet today."

Orihime smiled at Rukia and replied, "I'm fine."

Rukia could tell Orihime was lying, but she didn't want to push Orihime. She knew that once Orihime was ready she would confide in Rukia.

* * *

After several minutes of silence, Orihime said, "Tatsuki-chan told me to give up on Kurosaki-kun."

"What?!"

"She said Kurosaki-kun only sees me as a friend, so I should give up on him," Orihime said as she held back tears.

"That's easy for her to say!" said a now pissed off Rukia. "I think you should at least tell him how you feel. You don't want to go wondering for the rest of your life what could have happened. At least then you will know that you gave it your all. I believe in you!"

"You're right! I have to give it my all!" Orihime exclaimed with determination. She then quickly grabbed her belongings and started heading for the exit. "Oh, but..." she turned to look at Rukia as she remembered the pair was together.

As if reading Orihime's concerns, Rukia said, "Go! Don't worry about me. Go do what you need to do."

Orihime gave a genuine smile this time and replied with. "Right."


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

*Knock knock*

 _'What the? Who could that be?'_ Ichigo thought as he got off the couch to see who was knocking. He opened the door and was surprised to find Orihime there. "Inoue, is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah...sorry about the sudden visit."

"Don't sweat it. Come in," Ichigo said as he stepped aside for Orihime to come in.

"If you don't mind, can we talk out here? I don't want to get distracted by going inside."

"Suuure," Ichigo replied uncertainly as he stepped out to his front porch.

"I've never done anything like this so I'm just going to come out and say it." Orihime took a deep breath and then continued. "Kurosaki-kun, I love you."

Ichigo was shocked by the sudden declaration, "Inoue...I don't know what to say. I mean you are a great friend. You've been one of the few people that stuck around when shit hit the ceiling...But, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings."

Orihime smiled to prevent her unshed tears from falling, "I know. I just had to let you know how I feel." Orihime then started to walk away.

"Inoue, I hate to be selfish. But once you're ready, I hope we can still be friends."

Orihime turned to face Ichigo and replied, "Of course. You are still an important person to me. Good night Kurosaki-kun."

"Good night Inoue."

* * *

As Orihime was walking away she refused to let the tears fall. She would not cry in front of Ichigo. Because as she walked away she could feel him watching her from his front porch. She could feel the concern he had for her. However, once Orihime turned the corner, her shoulders slumped and the tears started falling one by one.

* * *

 _ **So Orihime finally confessed! Please rate and review.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

It was a typical Thursday afternoon, which meant that Rukia was currently at the Kurosaki clinic and had since apologized to the Kurosaki family for her abrupt departure the first time meeting them. Despite Rukia's hectic schedule, she quite enjoyed her Thursdays, mainly because she got to spend her evening with the Kurosaki family.

* * *

Rukia was now done in the clinic and was making her way to the kitchen. As she was, she heard Yuzu say, "Oh, no."

"What is it Yuzu?" Rukia asked once she was in the kitchen.

"We're out of milk to go with the desert you brought us and there's no more plastic wrap for me to cover up the fruit salad I made for you," she answered with a pout.

"I'll go to the store and buy it," offered Rukia.

"No, that's okay. I'll wait for onii-chan to get here."

"Who knows at what time that slacker will get here. I'll go, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, is there anything else you need?"

"If you don't mind, can you also pick up some eggs and basil?"

"Sure," Rukia then started leaving the kitchen.

"Wait, I haven't give you the money."

"I got it. With all the food you send my way, it's the least I can do," and with that Rukia made her way to the local supermarket.

* * *

When Rukia was leaving the store, she noticed a familiar mop of orange hair walking ahead of her.

"Hey strawberry," she greeted as she gave him a light kick to the ass.

"What the hell midget?!" he yelled as he stumbled forward.

"Make yourself useful and take this," she said as she handed him the gallon of milk.

"Yuzu sent you to the store?"

"She didn't send me, I volunteered because your lazy ass was taking too long to get home," replied a very agitated Rukia.

Ichigo could tell Rukia was upset for some reason, but he didn't understand why she was taking it out on him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"How could you be so stupid?!"

Ichigo still didn't understand what she was talking about. "Sorry?" was his lame apology.

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"I never know what you're talking about."

Rukia gave him a quick kick to the shin, "I'm being serious."

"Well then just come out and say it already. I hate this stupid mind games girls play. I'm not going to magically know what you're talking about if you give cryptic messages."

"How could you say no to Inoue?" Rukia asked as she stood in front of him.

Ichigo couldn't meet her gaze and averted his eyes. To be honest, he was expecting this sort of reaction from Tatsuki, but she was surprisingly understanding. "I have my reasons," was his reply.

"Your reasons? And what reasons are those? Inoue is amazing, you should be lucky someone as kind-hearted as her chose to fall for an idiot like you. Do you know how hurt she is?"

"I know she's hurt! Don't rub it in my face! I already feel like shit for making her cry. But I can't return her feelings," Ichigo said as he brushed past Rukia.

Rukia wouldn't let it go and grabbed his wrist to pull him back as she asked, "You can't? Or you won't?"

"I can't," Ichigo gritted through his teeth as he was getting upset by the conversation.

"Why not?" asked an equally annoyed Rukia.

"Because there's someone else! And you can't force me to fall in love with Inoue just because she has feelings for me!" shouted Ichigo.

Realization dawned on Rukia, she had never once thought about how Ichigo felt, she was only preoccupied with Orihime's feelings. Rukia quickly let go of Ichigo's wrist and started walking ahead. Ichigo followed behind her and an awkward silence engulfed the two.

* * *

After awhile Rukia couldn't take the silence any more so she asked, "Do I know this girl?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno maybe."

"If I guess, will you tell me?"

"No."

"Then I do know her!"

"Is it Arisawa?"

"No."

"Matsumoto?"

"No."

Rukia continued naming all the females she and Ichigo were both acquainted with. While Ichigo was annoyed with Rukia's persistance.

* * *

 ** _So I already had chapter 43, but reading the last few reviews really motivated me to write this chapter (and update them together). For those who reviewed on the last two chapters, I just want to say thank you! I have been in a sort of funk lately with my writing and haven't felt all that confident in my writing and the way I am presenting my ideas. I'm just glad that you all are enjoying it. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. And if any of you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it. Thanks again to everyone!_**

 ** _Til Next Time_**


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Rukia let out a deep breath as she lightly massaged her temples.

"This might help a bit," Uryuu said as he handed Rukia a large cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

Uryuu then took a seat next to Rukia and said, "I heard Inoue-san confessed to Kurosaki."

"How did you find out?"

"I heard through the grape vine."

"Can you believe that idiot said no?"

"Kurosaki was never the sharpest of men."

Rukia couldn't help but laugh, "You're telling me."

"How is she doing?"

"The pain is still fresh, but she's managing."

"I see."

"So what's up? You couldn't have come all this way to talk about Inoue. Or did you?"

"Of course not," Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses up. "I wanted to see how things are with you? Finals are coming up are they not?"

"Agh! Don't remind me! With being here at the hospital, the Kurosaki clinic, studying, and my part-time job, I don't have time for anything else."

"Yes, I've heard complaints about your recent absences."

"Complaints? From who?"

Uryuu had a certain carrot top in mind, but responded with, "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to make sure you weren't over doing it. I know that when it comes to your studies, you sometimes put your health to the side."

"Ishida you know me a little too well for my liking," joked Rukia.

"Well if I didn't look out for you, you would have Inoue-san worried."

"True."

Uryuu looked at his watched and let out a sigh. "I must get going. Unfortunately, I have some business with my father."

"Good luck."

"I should be saying that. Do your best Kuchiki-san."

* * *

 _ **I feel like Rukia and Uryuu have very similar personalities that would cause them to be good friends. I also have the next chapter ready so I will be updating again tomorrow. Til Next Time!**_


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

With finals over, that meant that Rukia could forget about the past two hellish weeks. She could now relax and take up a few extra shifts at work. Rukia let out a content sigh and stretched her limbs as she lounged on the couch. As Rukia was watching tv, her phone started to ring. She looked at the id and answered, "Ichigo?"

"Hey, you're done with school right? Let me take you out tonight."

"I'm done with this semester."

"Cool. So what do you wanna do? Drinks? Movie? Dinner?"

 _'Ugh! I'm not in the mood for going out. I just want to stay home and do NOTHING...but seeing as how I haven't had a social life for the past few weeks, maybe going out isn't such a bad idea,'_ Rukia thought to herself. "Drinks sound good to me. Who else is going?" responded Rukia.

"Well...you know since the whole Inoue thing happened, I didn't know if I should make this a group effort. Cuz I don't want to not invite her and invite everyone else and then have her think I'm avoiding her or something."

"But you are avoiding her,"

"Shut up! I'm trying to be considerate of her feelings."

"Must be a very difficult task for you. Don't hurt yourself now."

"Stop being such a smart ass! At what time do you want to meet up?"

"8:30?"

"Fine. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That's ok, I'll meet you there. Just text me the place."

"Ok."

* * *

 _ **So I have a few other chapters ready but the way my thought process works is that I get these ideas for the story, but my ideas don't necessarily come in order so now I have to find a way weave all the chapters together. Anyways hope you all are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

While at the bar with Ichigo, Rukia let out a content sigh. "This feels nice. Not worrying about exams, clinicals, or papers," she said.

"Finals were that tough huh?"

"I'm so glad they are over. Ishida and Inoue were constantly checking up on me and taking me lunch."

Ichigo furrowed his brows at the idea of Uryuu being so close with Rukia. "So you would hang out with them but not with me? What a bitch," teased Ichigo.

"They always surprised me, and it was a quick break 15, 20 minutes max that I would see them. And obviously I would prefer their company over yours," countered Rukia.

"Liar. You know you missed me," Ichigo said with a confident smirk.

"You wish I missed you. I did miss your sisters though. How are they?"

"They're good. They were also busy studying for finals...Geez, why did I have to get stuck with all the nerds."

"Shut up. At least we're doing something with our lives. What are you doing?" Rukia's eyes suddenly widened at her question and then she continued. "Wait, what do you do? I've known you for a while now and have no idea what you do for a living."

"I'm a teacher."

"Teacher? I can't picture you as a teacher. What do you teach?"

"I work in a high school and I teach English."

Rukia shuddered at the thought of high school. "I hated high school."

"Why?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders and said, "The girls were catty, they guys were douches, the teachers were assholes and I didn't have many friends."

"My high school experience wasn't that much better. Upperclassmen were always trying to fight me because of my hair color and it seemed like the teachers were always out to get me. But I was lucky in the sense that I had a core group of friends I could count on to help me out."

Rukia nodded her head indicating that she understood where he was coming from, "Cheers, to good friends and to high school being over."

Ichigo chuckled as he raised his glass, "Cheers."

* * *

After what felt like hours of just drinking and talking, Rukia and Ichigo decided to call it a night. Once they were outside the bar Rukia said, "Thanks for tonight, I really needed this," and then turned to walk away.

Ichigo grabbed her arm and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo with a confused look and replied, "To the bus."

"It's late already, I'll give you a ride home. I drove here." Ichigo then let go of Rukia's arm and started walking away. Leading Rukia to follow him.

* * *

While in the car, Rukia was teasing Ichigo about his taste in music, though she soon admitted she also had a similar taste in music. This resulted in Ichigo teasing Rukia about her favorite bands. "Make a left here and my apartment building will be the third building on the left." Rukia then stepped out of the car and said, "Thanks again Strawberry."

"See ya Midget." Ichigo then started driving off once he made sure Rukia had entered her apartment building.

* * *

 _ **I am working on the next chapter as we speak. So if things go as planned I should have it up sometime this week. Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The next day as Ichigo was sitting in his car he happened to notice something on the floor of the passenger's seat. _'What the?'_ he thought as he picked up a small wallet. He opened it and realized it was Rukia's wallet. _'She must have dropped it last night. I should take this to her before she freaks out.'_ And with that Ichigo set off to Rukia's apartment.

* * *

 _'This is the address on the id, let's see if she's home,'_ Ichigo thought before knocking on the apartment door.

The door was quickly answered by a tall man with red hair. "Can I help you?" was Renji's question.

Ichigo was a little dumbfounded, he wasn't expecting a man to answer the door. "Does Rukia Kuchiki live here?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I found her wallet. Her id was in there that's why I'm here returning it. She must have dropped it in my car last night when I gave her a ride home. Nothing happened," Ichigo said as he felt he had to give all the necessary details.

" 'Kay," Renji then took the wallet from Ichigo and closed the door in his face.

Ichigo scowled, _'He must be Rukia's boyfriend...That asshole! He could've at least said thanks...I hope he doesn't get upset with Rukia.'_

As Ichigo was turning to leave he heard Renji shout, "RUKIA!" followed by a loud smashing sound.

Without thinking, Ichigo pushed the door open to find a smashed vase by Renji's feet along with water and flowers on the floor.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Upon hearing Renji call her name and the loud smash, Rukia ran out of her room to see what was going on. "Renji what happened? Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought, he..the smash..and..." Ichigo trailed off.

"He said you left your wallet in his car," Renji said as he tossed Rukia her wallet.

"Oh thanks...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE DOOR?!" Rukia asked in utter disbelief as she saw their door was currently on the ground.

"Ask carrot top why the fuck he busted in here?" replied an annoyed Renji.

"Why you," Ichigo started as he glared at Renji.

"Ugh! Let's go, you're fixing our door," Rukia said as she dragged Ichigo out of her apartment.

* * *

Once they were in the car driving towards the hardware store, Rukia asked, "Seriously Ichigo why the hell would you knock down our door?"

"It's not like I did it for the hell of it! I took your wallet to your apartment and your boyfriend answered the door. He looked kinda pissed when I handed him the wallet and then he slams the door in my face. The next thing I hear is him yelling your name followed by a loud smash. I thought he was trying to hit you or something. Sorry for looking out for you," he ended sarcastically.

Rukia let out a sigh and said, "First of all Renji would never hurt me."

"How the hell am I gonna know that if I've never met the guy," interrupted Ichigo.

"And second of all, I don't have a boyfriend."

"You don't?" asked an all too eager Ichigo.

"No, and I really wish everyone would stop assuming Renji was my boyfriend."

"Then why are you two living together?"

"Maybe cuz rent is expensive as hell, with all my studying and with my part-time job I wouldn't be able to afford living on my own. And because he's the only family I have. Is that enough? Or do you need more reasons?"

"Look, I'm sorry ok," Ichigo said sincerely.

"Fine, I guess I can forgive this idiotic incident since it was filled with good-intent," replied Rukia. And with that Ichigo knew that he and Rukia were once again on good terms.

* * *

 _ **Ichigo finally knows Renji is not her boyfriend. Now he has to figure out how to make a move on Rukia ;P**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

After Rukia and Ichigo made it back to the apartment, she had Ichigo attempt to fix the door since he was the one that broke it in the first place. As Ichigo was going through the materials Renji was observing and constantly critiquing Ichigo. "Those are the old screws, don't mix the old with the new," commented Renji.

"If you know how it goes then you do it!" Ichigo snapped as he had enough of Renji's input.

"Hell no! You broke my door so you're gonna fix it."

"That's what I'm trying to do! But I can't do it with you constantly breathing down my neck!"

"I wouldn't be telling you what to do if you were doing it right!" Renji and Ichigo were now in an intense glaring contest.

"Just get a room already," Rukia said as she closed the front door.

"What the? How?" asked Ichigo.

"When?" asked Renji.

"It wasn't that hard. Just had to change some of the screws. I did it while you two were flirting with each other. Now that it's done, Renji's room is that way," Rukia joked as she pointed to the closed door that was in fact Renji's room.

"What the fuck?! Don't tell him where my room is! He looks like the stalker type," joked Renji. Leaving Ichigo with mouth agape. "I'm just fuckin' with you kid, c'mon," Renji finished as he lightly punched Ichigo's arm and followed Rukia to the living room.

Ichigo's brows furrowed in irritation and he asked, "What is it with you two calling people kids?"

"I blame Rukia. She looks like a kid, so I assume everyone she hangs out with is a kid," joked Renji. Rukia gave Renji a quick jab to the stomach causing Renji to yell "Shit!"

"That's what you get for being an inconsiderate ass!" commented Rukia.

This caused Ichigo to laugh and say, "Just glad it's not me getting punched this time."

As Renji rubbed his now sore stomach he said, "I don't know why I always forget she has super human strength."

"You're telling me! I never would have guessed someone so small-" Ichigo was cut off as Rukia also punched him for calling her small "-could be so strong," he finished with a strained voice.

"You idiots are just gluttons for punishment," finished Rukia.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Are you here to see Inoue-san?" asked the host as he recognized Rukia as Orihime's friend.

"Yes,"

"Her break is in a few minutes, but I will let her know she has a guest."

"Thank you," Rukia said as she sat herself.

After a minutes Rukia heard, "Kuchiki-san I didn't know you were stopping by today," Orihime said as she sat opposite of Rukia.

"Well, you kept surprising me with lunch while I was studying for finals so now that I have some free time, I thought that I would surprise you with lunch," Rukia said with a smile.

"That's so nice. Did Abarai-kun make lunch?"

"No, I made it."

Orihime's composure became rigid because it was a well known fact that Rukia did not know her way around the kitchen. She wore a forced smile and said, "Yummy."

"Don't worry. I've been taking cooking lessons from Yuzu," Rukia said as if reading Orihime's concerns.

"Yuzu-chan?" Orihime asked as she took on a solemn expression. "So you've seen Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, he was there sometimes when I would do my internship. He also saw how stressed I've been and took me out last night for drinks," admitted Rukia.

"I see. So how is he?"

"He's doing well. He asked about you too."

"When I confessed he told me he still wanted to be friends, but I don't think he meant it. I think he only said that to try and lessen the pain."

Rukia reached out and placed her hand on Orihime's and said, "That's not true. Ichigo meant it. He's worried about you. He wants to help you through the pain, he just doesn't how to do it without causing you more pain. Trust me Inoue, Ichigo still wants you in his life."

"Mhm," Orihime said as she shook her head indicating she heard what Rukia said but wasn't entirely convinced.

"Anyways, why are we talking about that idiot? I came to share my delicious lunch with you and to see how you are doing. What's new? I heard that you and Ishida have been hanging out."

"There's nothing going on between us," Orihime practically shouted. Rukia was confused by Orihime's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get upset, it's just that not that long ago Tatsuki-chan kept saying that I should give Ishida-kun a chance even though I told her we were only friends. I thought you were trying to say that we were dating or should be dating."

"I wasn't trying to imply anything. It's just that Ishida told me that he's been seeing you because his company contracted you for one of their banquets and I guess since he referred you they put him in charge of catering or something like that."

"Oh," Orihime replied feeling rather embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I came here to catch up, but I've only been upsetting you."

"Nonsense, let's try your delicious lunch," Orihime said as she took a bite of her lunch. Orihime's eyes widened in delight. "This is so tasty!"

"Really?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Orihime nodded and took another bite of her lunch. Rukia also took a bite of her lunch and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yuzu-chan is a good teacher," Orihime said.

"She's so good at cooking and loves doing it, I keep telling Yuzu she should become a chef, but she wants to pursue a different career."

"It's because she loves doing it, that she doesn't want to become a chef."

"What do you mean? If she loves doing something and is passionate about it then why not do it professionally?" asked Rukia.

"Well, when you love doing something, you want to do it for you and for those you care about. Not necessarily for money. Now when you're passionate about something I think you should pursue a career in it because that is something that you would do regardless of whether or not you were getting a paycheck out of it. So even though Yuzu-chan loves cooking, I don't think she's passionate about it."

"Makes sense I guess."

"What do you love to do Kuchiki-san? Or what is something you're naturally good at?" asked Orihime.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure. I'm great at choosing men that are no good for me, but that isn't something I enjoy," Rukia said as she let out a sigh. "But what about you Inoue, what do you love to do?"

"I love telling stories about dreams I've had. When I'm stressed or upset about something I sit down and I tell Sora those stories. I think it helps me because it feels like Sora is really there with me, like he's telling me it will all work out. But one time I told brother a story about a dream that scared me."

"A nightmare? Why what happened?"

"Well in the dream I told him how I was kidnapped and taken to a place where it was always night, the castle we were in was surrounded by sand. And in that place there were several people there, they were like people but not exactly because they were kind of fused with animals. I mean they looked like ordinary humans but when they fought, that's when their animal characteristic showed up. Anyways there was this guy who was fused with a panther, and he liked to act like he was really tough. But he only acted like that because he wanted to earn the respect of those around him. He was rather rude, but he wouldn't just sit around and let some innocent person get hurt. Then there was this other guy who was fused with a bat-"

"Like a vampire?" questioned Rukia.

"Not exactly, he didn't have fangs or anything. But he was very pale and when he fought he would get wings. This guy basically just followed orders and did what he was told. When confronted by others he was pretty aloof, he wouldn't stand down, but he also wouldn't give in to taunts. The others hated that he showed no emotions. They said he had no emotions but I could tell that he was sad and lonely. But then I met the king of the castle. When I saw him, he was very handsome, he looked so kind. At first I thought that was why all these strange people were here. I thought the king had rescued them all so that they wouldn't be alone anymore. But I was wrong. The moment the king greeted me with that smile of his, I sensed nothing but evil. I could not sense an ounce of good in him. I was terrified because I believe that everyone has some good in them. I mean don't you think everyone has some good in them?" asked Orihime.

Rukia looked down at her food and said, "No," as she thought about Kaien. "No, I don't."

* * *

 _ **Here is another chapter. It is way longer than my usual chapters and to be honest I kind of feel like I rambled on. But my brain was working so I just typed what flowed. I am working on the next chapter. But I am going on vacation for a few weeks so I do not know when I will be updating again. Please R &R**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were hanging out in Rukia's kitchen as Rukia prepared some tea.

"So how are Yuzu's cooking lessons coming along?" asked Ichigo.

"Great, I actually took lunch to Inoue and Ishida."

"What you made lunch for them but didn't make any lunch for me?!" complained Ichigo.

"It was my way of saying thanks to them while I was busy with finals. I told you how they kept checking up on me."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me you were going to make lunch for them."

"I don't get it. What's the big deal? It's just lunch."

"But you haven't made me lunch."

"If you were hungry, you should've said something. We got leftovers I can whip up something really quick," Rukia said as she looked through the fridge.

Ichigo stood behind Rukia as he closed the fridge door. "No leftovers," he said as Rukia turned to look at him with a confused look on her face. "I want you to make something specifically for me."

Rukia still oblivious as to what Ichigo meant replied with, "Okay, I can cook you something, but then that means you have to clean the dishes. That's the rule that Renji and I have, who ever doesn't cook dinner has to do the dishes. Which is why Renji usually cooks, he hates doing the dishes."

Ichigo let out a frustrated sigh. "Rukia," he began as he held Rukia's hand, "I want to tell you that-"

Just then the pair heard the door knob turning. They turned to find Renji in the doorway. Renji immediately sensed Ichigo's murderous glare. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Renji as he noticed Ichigo holding Rukia's hand.

"Ichigo?" called Rukia.

"I'm really hungry so I'll take some of those leftovers you offered," Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he let go of Rukia's hand.

Both Renji and Rukia sensed Ichigo's now sour mood. Renji gave Rukia a questioning look and Rukia shrugged her shoulders indicating she didn't know what brought on Ichigo's sudden mood swing.

* * *

Ichigo was getting ready to leave Rukia's apartment, so Rukia decided to walk Ichigo out. Once they were in the hallway Rukia asked, "Ichigo are you okay? You started acting odd once Renji came home."

Ichigo nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well, it's just that..."

Rukia sensed Ichigo's unease so she grabbed his free hand and said, "It's okay. If you're not ready to talk about it, I won't pressure you into telling me. Just know that when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen," and with that she gave Ichigo's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia was caught a bit off guard as Ichigo suddenly seemed more confident in himself. She let go of his hand and scratched her cheek as she replied, "Not really. I just need to run a few errands downtown. Why?"

"Can I join you?"

"Uh, sure. You just better not be complaining along the way."

"Great. See ya tomorrow then," Ichigo said as he started walking away. _'I'll tell her tomorrow.'_

* * *

 _ **This chapter felt a bit choppy but I needed to get it out so that it could lead into the next few chapters which I hope will be juicy for you all. So like always please let me know what you're all thinking I love reading your reviews.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

As Rukia and Ichigo were walking through the streets, Rukia couldn't help but notice Ichigo's good mood. "So what's with you? Why are you so upbeat today?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Can't I just be in a good mood?"

"Not if you're the ever scowling man."

And just like that Ichigo's scowl returned, "Well, I guess having an annoying midget around would cause anyone to scowl," retorted Ichigo. This caused Rukia to give Ichigo a quick jab to his abdomen. "What the hell?" yelled Ichigo.

"I said no complaining if you joined me today."

"I thought that was only in regards to the errands! You hitting me was not a part of the deal."

"The hitting is always a part of the deal when you're around."

Ichigo was about give a comeback when they heard someone shout "Ichigo!"

Rukia immediately recognized the voice and reached for Ichigo's hand.

* * *

 _ **Sorry I had to be mean and update with such a short chapter. Soon we will be learning a little bit about Rukia's past. I will try to update again before I leave on vacation but I am not making any promises.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

With a grin Ichigo responded, "Kaien! Man haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been kinda busy. How've you been?" greeted Kaien. He then noticed the person holding Ichigo's hand. "Rukia?" asked Kaien in disbelief.

Rukia put on a fake smile and gave Ichigo's hand a small squeeze as she greeted, "Hey Kaien."

Ichigo was confused. Both Rukia and Kaien had a strange look in their eyes. "Wait you two know each other?"

"Yeah, actually-" Kaien began but was then cut off by his ringing phone. Kaien looked down at the id and said, "Shit! I'm late. Sorry but I gotta go. Tell everyone else I said hi!" and with that Kaien ran off towards his destination.

Despite Kaien's disappearance Rukia still seemed frozen. "Ready to go?" Ichigo asked as he gave Rukia's hand a gentle squeeze.

Upon feeling Ichigo squeeze her hand Rukia let go as if it burned her skin. "Yeah, let's go."

Ichigo was once again confused by Rukia's demeanor. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," lied Rukia. Ichigo immediately became concerned because although him and Rukia had only known each other for such a short time they seemed to easily read each others emotions. But for the first time Ichigo was not able to gauge Rukia's emotions, there was no indication that she was upset or fine. She was completely stoic and Ichigo did not like it one bit.

* * *

 _ **I know another short chapter. I will try to update a longer chapter for tomorrow or Monday. Hopefully that'll hold you guys over while I'm on vacation and enjoying the sun. Like always let me know what you're thinking of the story**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

They were almost at Rukia's apartment, and Rukia had been rather quiet after meeting Kaien. Ichigo wanted to ask how Rukia and Kaien knew each other? What was with that weird look they gave each other? What was with the tension between them? Why did they both have on those fake smiles as they greeted each other?

As Ichigo was still wondering about Rukia and Kaien, Rukia was the first to ask about Kaien. "So how do you and Kaien know each other?"

"Hm? Oh he's my cousin, he's only two years older than me so we kinda grew up together."

"I see."

"How do you know him? Were you two friends?"

Rukia let out a dry chuckle, "Yeah, you can say that."

"So what happened between you two?"

"Let's just say we drifted apart and lost contact."

Ichigo knew there was more to the story but he wouldn't push Rukia into telling him what had happened. He knew that once she was ready she would tell him what happened. They were outside Rukia's apartment complex and Ichigo's stomach grumbled. "Hey since you said you weren't busy and we finished running your errands. Wanna get some lunch? My treat."

"No thanks. There's actually something else I have to go do."

"Oh, need some company?"

"This is something I want to do alone."

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo, and Rukia nodded yes. "Okay, I'll see you around then." Before leaving Ichigo gave Rukia a hug. Rukia did not return the hug, but she didn't pull away from Ichigo either. "I'm here if you need anything." And with that Ichigo walked away. Once Ichigo was no longer in sight, Rukia made her way to her destination.

* * *

Rukia was looking at the headstone and she couldn't help it as the tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I don't visit often. It's still hard knowing you're not around. I think about you every day. Think about all the possibilities we could have had, the possibilities you could have had. It hurts. Hurts so much. It's not fair!" she choked out as a sob escaped. "Why did this have to happen? What did you do to deserve this?! Nothing! Yet you paid for my mistakes. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She continued to repeat she was sorry as she crouched on the ground and continued to cry.

After what felt like hours, Rukia was done crying her eyes out. "It's time for me to go. I don't know when I'll be back but I promise I will be back. I love you." Rukia then proceeded to leave the graveyard.

* * *

As Rukia was walking home her mind was still running a mile a minute. She didn't feel like being around anyone yet so Rukia decided to sit by the riverbank, she recalled Ichigo telling her it would help soothe his thoughts when he was stressed. As Rukia sat there, she let the wind seep into her bones and listened to nothing but the waves.

"Rukia?" she heard as her name was called out with concern.

She turned to find the ever scowling man behind her. "Ichigo I thought I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I know I was actually on my way home when I saw you here," replied Ichigo.

"Ah."

As Ichigo saw Rukia standing there, he couldn't help but notice how red and puffy her eyes were. "Is this because of Kaien?" Ichigo asked as he gently caressed Rukia's cheek with his thumb.

"No," replied Rukia with a hardened look.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh, he had a strong inkling Rukia was lying but he also knew that stubborn midget wouldn't tell him anything until she was ready. "Rukia," Ichigo began as he cupped Rukia's face so that she was looking him in the eyes. "This is probably the worst time to tell you this but I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, "What?"

"I said I-"

Before Ichigo could finish Rukia pulled away and said, "Stop."

"But Rukia-" Ichigo said as he tried to reach out to her again.

"I won't return your feelings."

"I don't believe you. Since the first day we met there was something there. I know you've felt it too."

"You're wrong! I don't want to be with you. You're-you're just like **him** ," Rukia finished in disgust.

"Him? Him who?"

"It doesn't matter," Rukia said as she brushed past Ichigo.

"Rukia," Ichigo said as he grabbed her wrist. Without looking back Rukia pulled away her wrist and continued walking. All Ichigo could do was watch Rukia walk away and the further she got away the more he felt his heart break.

* * *

As Rukia walked home she felt the tears gather in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. _'He's wrong. He said there was an instant connection between us. But I hated him when I first met him. I should have stayed away. I knew he was no good._ ' Rukia thought as she recalled talking to Renji about the first night she met Ichigo.

 _' "_ _It was ok. I finally met that guy Inoue is always talking about."_

 _"Is he as annoying as I imagined he would be?" asked Renji causing Rukia to laugh. However, Rukia soon had a saddened look on her face. "What?"_

 _"Nothing," lied Rukia._

 _"Bullshit! I can tell when something is bothering you. What happened?"_

 _"The guy she likes, Ichigo, I hate him!...He reminds me of Kaien."_

 _"Rukia," Renji said as he reached out to Rukia, causing Rukia to pull away from him.'_

"I won't ever cry over him. He doesn't deserve my tears. Neither of them does." Rukia said to herself.

* * *

 _ **There it is! Ichigo confessed! This is the last chapter for a while. I won't be updating for the next 2-3 weeks. So I hope this longer chapter will suffice. And this chapter probably brought up more questions than answers. But I gotta keep my readers coming back for more :P**_

 _ **So leave your comments. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, and so on. Also just a thanks to all those who have been following this story and letting me know what you have thought about it along the way. Thanks!**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	56. Chapter 56

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

*Knock knock*

Renji opened the door and asked, "What?"

"I want to talk to Rukia," replied Ichigo.

Renji let out a sigh and said, "She's not here."

"I've been coming for a week straight and each time you tell me she's not here or no one answers the door. I'm not leaving until I see Rukia," Ichigo stated confidently, but it was obvious he was concerned about Rukia.

Renji let out another sigh and said, "Sorry man, Rukia's really not home," Renji then nervously scratched the back of his neck as he continued, "But I do know she likes to hangout a few blocks from here. At the shopping center. Especially that café that's also a bookstore."

With new found determination Ichigo said, "Thanks Renji," and was on his way to find Rukia.

As Renji saw Ichigo leaving he thought _'Maybe you'll be able to break through to her.'_ Because although Renji and Rukia were very close, whenever Rukia was deeply troubled by something she tended to isolate herself and Renji never knew how to get through to her.

* * *

 _ **I am pissed about the Bleach ending! I don't care that it ended with IchiHime and RenRuki because I am a huge Rukia fan so I ship multiple Rukia pairings and I fancy IchiHime fics every once in a while although I am a bigger IchiRuki fan. I'm upset because I feel like the ending was rushed and there were so many unanswered questions. If there is a sequel like with Naruto, I doubt I will read it. Anyways feel free to rant about the Bleach ending and tell me what you think about the story.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Ichigo was standing in front of the café and thought, _'I hope she's here.'_ Ichigo was about to enter the store, but as he was entering another customer was leaving. "Sorry, I- Rukia?" asked a relieved Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" was Rukia's annoyed response.

Ichigo moved out of the way so that Rukia could step out of the café, "You haven't been answering my calls, texts, or opening the door when I go see you," replied Ichigo.

"I'm trying to give you space, just like you were giving Inoue space when you rejected her."

"It's not the same thing."

"How is it not the same? Inoue was hurt when you rejected her and now you're hurt that I rejected you. I don't know if you're trying to get closure or what. But I don't really have anything else to say to you."

"I just want to make sure you're okay," admitted Ichigo.

"I'm fine, so stop worrying about me."

"Then don't shut me out. I still want to be there for you," Ichigo said as he tried to reach out to Rukia, to hold her hand, but ended up holding himself back so as not to put his relationship in more jeopardy.

Rukia let out a sigh and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go ice skating."

Rukia's guard was up once again _'Ice skating? Why would he suggest that? Were him and Kaien talking about me?'_ thought Rukia before she asked, "Why ice skating?"

Ichigo didn't understand why Rukia was suddenly suspicious of him, "Well there's an indoor rink not far from here. I used to take my sisters there when they were stressed with school and when they were having issues with their shithead boyfriends," answered Ichigo.

Rukia thought over Ichigo's response before replying with, "Fine."

* * *

As the pair was skating Rukia forgot all about her troubles. She did love the ice, the cold, anything related to the winter. Rukia let out a content sigh at the serene atmosphere, while Ichigo was relieved that Rukia seemed more like herself. "Want to race?" asked Rukia with a smirk.

"You're on midget."

"That's the finish line," Rukia said as she pointed to where people entered and exited the ice.

"1,2,3, Go!" Ichigo said and the pair was off.

Ichigo was quickly able to get a lead with his long strides. Rukia however, used her small stature as an advantage as she would occasionally squat to get more air, causing it to propel her. Her and Ichigo were neck and neck. As Rukia was turning, she was caught off guard by a small child that had fallen on the ice, she quickly spinned so as to avoid hurting the child. Due to the sudden turn, she lost her balance and felt herself about to fall. However, Ichigo quickly enveloped Rukia's small hand to help her regain her balance.

"Better now?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and for an instant she felt warm, it was like déjà vu, _'Better now? You should be more careful Kuchiki,' Kaien said with a gentle smile._ Rukia blinked and was once again looking at Ichigo. Her vision was becoming blurry, she blinked again and all she could see was Kaien moving his lips and she felt her heart breaking all over again.

Rukia's head was spinning, _'Why am I remembering this now?'_ she thought as she clutched at her head to make the pain subside. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he grabbed Rukia by her shoulders.

"I'm fine," Rukia replied as she shirked off Ichigo's worries. Rukia started walking off, but stumbled due to her still aching head.

Ichigo went over to help steady Rukia, "Go see my dad to make sure you're fine."

"I don't need to see your father."

"Stop being so damn prideful and go see my dad."

"...Fine."

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were walking to the clinic at slower pace because Rukia would occasionally get bouts of dizziness causing her to stumble. Ichigo kept offering Rukia assistance, but she would refuse.

"At this rate we won't get there until tomorrow, c'mon hop on," Ichigo said as he kneeled on one knee with his back to Rukia.

"I can walk just fine," Rukia said as she walked ahead of Ichigo.

"Stubborn midget. You leave me no choice," Ichigo said as he picked up Rukia like a sack of potatoes and rested her on his shoulders.

"Ichigo! Put me down! I can walk by myself!" Rukia said as she punched Ichigo's back.

"Shut up! I'm rejecting all your protests!"

Rukia angrily clutched Ichigo's shirt and mumbled, "I don't need your help."

"I know, you can yell at me all you want later" was Ichigo's quiet reply.

* * *

 _ **I decided to add in the part from the manga when Ichigo rejects Rukia's opinion/protests about rescuing her. I know some of you are upset by the way Rukia is now isolating Ichigo but that's kinda how the story unraveled. Anyways thanks to those that continue to support/follow/favorite/comment the story. It really means a lot to me, considering the way Bleach ended and everyone's reaction to the ending. Please continue to let me know what you think of the story. I will have the next chapter up soon hopefully. Just trying to enjoy the remaining days of summer.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Ichigo unlocked the door to his father's house, and put Rukia down before yelling, "Hey!"

Yuzu ran to the front door and excitedly said, "Onii-chan, I didn't know you were coming. Yay! You brought Rukia-chan!"

"Hi Yuzu, sorry for barging in," Rukia said as she stepped forward.

"It's nothing, you two are in time for dinner," Yuzu said as Ichigo and Rukia removed their shoes. As Rukia was slipping off her shoes, she became dizzy once again and stumbled forward landing on her hands and knees. "Rukia-chan!" Yuzu yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kaien asked as he and Karin rushed to the front door.

"C'mon midget," Ichigo said as he helped up Rukia.

"Let me help,"Kaien said as he moved towards Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia clutched Ichigo's arm and Ichigo could sense her unease, "That's okay, just tell my dad that Rukia is waiting for him in the clinic," Ichigo said as he walked ahead with Rukia.

Kaien nodded and went ahead to call Isshin, leaving behind a worried Yuzu. "She'll be okay," Karin said as she gave Yuzu's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

While Ichigo and Rukia waited for Isshin, Ichigo could just feel the tension roll off of Rukia. "Rukia," Ichigo began.

"Third daughter what is this I hear about you being ill?" Isshin asked as he entered the room effectively cutting off Ichigo.

"I'm fine, Ichigo is just being paranoid and insisted I come see you," responded Rukia.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "Paranoid my ass. She fell coming in, she keeps stumbling, occasionally grabbing at her head, that's all that I know of. I don't know if she feels pain anywhere."

Rukia glared at Ichigo and mumbled, "Snitch."

"Now now Rukia-chan, you need to be honest with me about your symptoms. As a future doctor you know the importance of disclosing all this information with your physician...And you don't want poor Yuzu-chan to worry about you."

Rukia let a sigh, "You're right," she said as now felt bad for Yuzu worrying over her.

"Alright now that that's settled, Ichigo leave us so that I may begin the physical.

"..." Ichigo didn't want to leave, he was still worried about Rukia.

"Don't worry, Rukia-chan is in my capable hands."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ichigo said before leaving the room.

* * *

"Ichi-nii, eat," Karin said as she pointed to Ichigo's untouched food.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Right," however, as he chewed his food he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Rukia. Or why she had tensed so much when Kaien offered to help take her into the clinic. _'Has Kaien hurt Rukia in the past?'_ he wondered as he glared at Kaien. _'No, Kaien would never lay a hand on a woman,'_ he reasoned with himself. _'Then why? Why would she be bothered with him? She said they used to be friends.'_ "None of this makes sense," Ichigo said out loud.

"What doesn't make any sense?" asked Kaien.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh and replied, "Just thinking out loud."

"So...how bad is she?" asked Kaien.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, that's why I brought Rukia here."

"She's going to be okay, right onii-chan?" Yuzu asked as tears gathered in her eyes.

"Of course she will, goat face knows what he's doing," Karin reasoned.

"Karin's right, Rukia will be fine. I know, Yuzu why don't you make her some rice dumplings, they're some of her favorite," suggested Kaien.

The Kurosaki girls looked at him in shock, "You know Rukia-chan?" asked Yuzu.

"Umm...yeah we used to get along well."

"Used to? Well? Is that code for dating?" asked Karin. Ichigo eyed Kaien as Yuzu and Karin interrogated him.

"Woah, woah! When did this turn into twenty one questions. This is about making Rukia feel better right?" Kaien said as he tried to change the subject.

"You're right. Rice dumplings and a cute fruit salad in the shape of a bunny for Rukia-chan," Yuzu said as she began preparing Rukia's meal.

"What? Rukia's still in to rabbits? Some things never change," Kaien said with a chuckle.

"You totally dated," Karin surmised.

"I see you're still an instigator. So it's true some things don't change," Kaien said as he patted Karin's head like when she was a child.

* * *

After a while Isshin entered the kitchen, "Something smells good. Are we having dumplings?" he asked as he went by the stove.

Yuzu smacked his hand with a spoon and said, "Those are for Rukia-chan. Your dinner is on the table."

"So thoughtful of Yuzu-chan to make a meal specifically for my third daughter," Isshin said as tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

"Cut the crap. How is Rukia?" asked an agitated Ichigo.

"It's nothing too serious. Stress and over exertion. I told her to stay the night to make sure it doesn't get worse," answered Isshin.

"Poor Rukia-chan. I hope the food makes her feel better," Yuzu said as she placed the meal on a tray.

"I'll take it to her," Kaien said as he took the tray from Yuzu.

Ichigo immediately jumped up and gripped the tray, "No, I'll take it."

"Ichigo, let go," Kaien said as he and Ichigo were now trying to take possession of the tray.

"No, you let go," Ichigo said as he glared at Kaien.

"Onii-chan, you're going to drop the food," cried Yuzu

With a heavy sigh Ichigo had no choice but to release the tray, "Don't upset her," was his quiet warning.

* * *

 _ **Here's the next chapter! How do you all think Rukia will react to Kaien? Also I just realized this fic almost has 100 reviews! This might be my first fic to make it to 100 reviews XD thanks you guys for joining me on this crazy ride. Like always let me know what you're thinking. I always love reading what you have to say.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Come in," answered Rukia. Kaien entered the room and the moment he did Rukia's look hardened. "Get out."

"Rukia, I just want to talk," Kaien said as he placed the tray by Rukia's bed.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Rukia," he said as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder.

Rukia flinched at the contact and moved away from him as she coldly said, "Don't touch me."

"Don't move around like that, uncle said you've been over exerting yourself. You don't want Ichigo and the others to worry about you."

"Ichigo?! So did you and Ichigo set this up?! Ichigo forcing me to come to the clinic so that you could ambush me? You both make me sick!" Rukia said as she clenched her hands.

"Look it's not like that. He didn't know I was coming. I came to visit the rest of the family after running into you two. I seriously had no idea you were even sick."

"I'm not sick! I'm only here because that idiot Ichigo wouldn't let me go home!"

Kaien let out a sigh, "Look I didn't come here to argue with you. I -"

"You shouldn't have come at all."

"Why don't you eat a little. I had Yuzu make you some of your favorite rice dumplings."

Rukia let out a dry chuckle and sarcastically said, "How kind of you to remember."

Kaien was getting aggravated by Rukia, he knew they had a complicated past but she was being extremely difficult at the moment. "I doubt you know this, but I'm married now."

"Congratulations to you and I feel sorry she had to end up with someone like you."

"Argh! Would you stop acting like this cold bitch! I know that isn't really you!"

"What the fuck did you expect?! Did you think I would just jump into your arms and forget everything that happened? Or that I would want to sit for coffee and catch up on life? Hmm? Because as I recall when I needed you most, that's when I seemed to have ruined your life. You think this all an act? Well, it's not! I hate you Kaien Shiba! I wish I would have never met you!"

Kaien had a hurt look on his face as he said, "Stop, don't say that. Please don't say that. I know I was stupid and said things I regret, but I really did cherish the moments we spent together."

"You're lying, if I really meant that much to you, you wouldn't have asked me to do **that**. But it doesn't matter because in the end you got what you wanted." Rukia said as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"No, Rukia it's...my wife is...she's pregnant."

Rukia couldn't help it, the tears started flooding. "Why? Why would you tell me this? I hate you! I hate you!I hate you! I hate you!" Rukia said as she repeatedly punched Kaien's chest. Kaien stood there and let Rukia vent her frustrations and sadness. Eventually Kaien held Rukia as she cried in his chest. "How you could you pick that child over ours?" she asked as the tears continued to flow.

This time it was Kaien who could no longer contain his tears. He tightened his hug with Rukia and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should have never asked you to get rid of it! I know it's my fault! I caused all that stress for you. It's my fault you lost the baby. I'm sorry! But I swear when I found out you were in the hospital, I realized how stupid I was. I prayed for both of you to be okay. I prayed so hard, but I guess I had to pay for my mistake."

*Slap*

Kaien looked down at Rukia with wide eyes as he felt the sharp sting on his cheek, "You weren't the only one that paid for that mistake! I had to suffer as well...and he," a sob escaped as she continued, "He never got to experience life."

More tears escaped Kaien's eyes, "He? It was a boy?" The hold Kaien had around Rukia loosened as he slowly fell to ground, still loosely hugging Rukia. Eventually Kaien was at Rukia's feet, basically groveling. Rukia looked down at him with pity. Rukia knelt to the ground and placed Kaien's head on her shoulder and the two continued to cry over their lost child.

* * *

After their crying subsided, Kaien was the first to speak, "I should let you get some rest."

Rukia nodded indicating she understood, "Kaien, I...I still don't forgive you."

"I know," he said as he gave her a sad smile.

"But I still hope you have a healthy child," Rukia said. Causing Kaien to give her a look of surprise at her genuine words.

"Is-is it too much to ask what you named him?"

"Kinjiro, because he will always be my golden child."

A few more tears escaped Kaien's eyes as he said, "What a beautiful name." Kaien then made his way to the door to exit the room.

As he was turning the door knob, "Kaien?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think we should meet again any time soon."

"Very well, but please, once you're ready come tell me. I need to apologize to Kinjiro in person."

"I will," Rukia said quietly as she felt the lump in her throat.

"Oh, and one more thing. I know you're mad at me, but don't take it out on Ichigo. He may be a bigger idiot than me, but he also has a stronger heart than I do." And with that Kaien left the room.

* * *

Kaien returned to the kitchen, and Ichigo suspiciously asked, "What took you so long?"

"We were just catching up a bit," He said with a smile.

Ichigo noticed the insincere smile and was instantly worried about Rukia. "How is she?" he asked as he stood from his seat.

"She's ok, she's getting ready for bed," replied Kaien, Ichigo nodded he understood but still went to go check on Rukia.

After Ichigo left the room, Karin asked, "What was your relation to Rukia?"

Kaien let out a loud laugh and said, "You really are my uncle's daughter. Well, best be on my way. Don't wanna keep the misses waiting."

* * *

Ichigo knocked on the door and after a few seconds he opened the door, "Rukia?" He entered the room and saw Rukia was on the bed, her back to him. "Are you okay? Did Kaien upset you?"

"I'm fine, just trying to get some rest like your father ordered. So please leave me alone."

"...Alright, good night," Ichigo said as he reluctantly left the room.

Rukia knew that Ichigo was worried about her, but at the moment she was emotionally and physically exhausted. She closed her eyes to try and welcome sleep, but she knew sleep would not come easily, at least not tonight.

* * *

 _ **I couldn't wait to update. I was going to do it tomorrow, but I was so excited about it that I just updated XD**_

 _ **Rukia and Kaien's past is finally revealed! So does it make sense? Rukia's sudden shift in personality with Ichigo? Especially after finding out Ichigo and Kaien were related? Originally I wanted to cut this into smaller chapters but I didn't know where to stop without making this chapter less powerful (?) (maybe dramatic would be a better word?) Well anyways hope this answered some questions. Also I hope I am doing a good job at showing character flaws, but having them work through their issues. I am trying to make them as human as possible (flaws and all). Please let me know what you thought.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Rukia let out a sigh for the umpteenth time. "It's no use," she said as she rolled over to get out of bed. Rukia quietly walked into the hallway and was not surprised to find Ichigo sleeping on the couch. Rukia then proceeded to open the front door. She she stepped out, leaving the door slightly opened, and sat on the front porch to enjoy the fresh nights air. _'I wish I could go home already. The walk home right now would be so peaceful. But I can't leave now without worrying the Kurosakis. I hope Yuzu wasn't too worried,'_

"What are you doing you doing up midget?" Ichigo asked as he broke Rukia from her thoughts.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as he sat next to her and jokingly said, "I was thinking about running away."

"Well hurry up and do it so I can go home."

"So go. I don't need a babysitter."

"Are you sure? Isn't there a curfew for kids?" Ichigo asked with a smirk, causing Rukia to punch his arm. Ichigo grunted at the pain, but said, "At least you're acting more like yourself."

"I'll be acting more like myself once I get more sleep."

"Is that why you're out here? Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm not used to being the patient and life has been throwing me some crazy curve balls lately."

 _'Is she talking about Kaien? That's when she started acting all weird? But now she's being more normal, so maybe it's not about Kaien?'_ Ichigo wondered.

As if reading his mind Rukia said, "Don't worry, it's not about Kaien." _'Not anymore,'_ she thought to herself.

"So you two are friends again?" asked Ichigo

Rukia laughed at him and replied, "I wouldn't go as far as saying we're friends again. BUT we did clear up some of our misunderstandings."

"Good."

"You're curious aren't you? About how we know each other, our past."

"I am, but just like you once told me, I won't pressure you into telling me. But when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen."

Rukia gave a small smile and then placed her head on Ichigo's upper arm and said, "I'll tell you one day."

* * *

 _ **I added a tiny bit of IchiRuki...But I'm so glad that none of you were expecting the twist with Kaien. I almost did make him a cheater but I feel that is often the case with Kaien and Rukia, either he cheats on Rukia or cheats with Rukia. And I know some of you still had questions about their past, but I hope to answer those questions in future chapters. Also had to give out a speacial shout to Luna-Dara for being the 100th review!**_

 _ **I'M SO EXCITED! This my first fic to make it to 100 reviews. Thank you so much to those of you that continue to support this fic. You don't know how much this really means to me.**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

The following day Rukia left the Kurosaki clinic, but not before making breakfast for the family as her way of thanking them for taking care of her.

"Breakfast was delicious Rukia-chan," commented Yuzu.

"Thanks, but it was only because I have such a good teacher."

"I'm just glad it was edible," teased Ichigo.

"Says the guy who asked for seconds," countered Karin.

"What since when the hell did you start taking Rukia's side?" asked Ichigo. Karin merely shrugged her shoulders as a response.

"Don't listen to my idiot son, breakfast was scrumptious third daughter. Now that we are all here, I say we have a family outing. Maybe a trip to the movies? Or the zoo? Even better a museum?" asked Isshin.

"That does sound like fun, but I'm afraid I can't go," commented Rukia.

"What? Why not? Did Ichigo upset you? Come tell papa what happened," Isshin said as he went to comfort Rukia.

"No, it's not that-" began Rukia.

"And why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he cut off Rukia.

"It's because you do not know how to treat a woman," answered Isshin.

"No, it's not that. I need to go home. I don't want Renji to worry. He can be a bit over protective sometimes," interjected Rukia.

"He? Oh no! Masaki, our third daughter has turned to another man because our fool of a son doesn't know how to please her! The shame!" Isshin exclaimed as he made his way to Masaki's poster and openly wept.

"Would you shut up! We're not even dating! And stop talking about my sex life!" Ichigo retorted.

"Don't you mean lack of a sex life?" countered Isshin, earning a punch to the face by Ichigo.

Rukia couldn't help but chuckle at Ichigo's and Isshin's antics. The family knew Renji was like a brother to her, she assumed Isshin purposely said those things to get under Ichigo's skin. "Hate to break up this father and son moment, but I really do need to get home and Ichigo insisted on driving me home."

"Take it easy okay Rukia-chan," Yuzu said as she gave Rukia a hug.

"I promise I'll try to relax," Rukia said as she returned the hug.

"Try?" asked Karin.

"Well, I can't promise I will relax. I mean it's kinda hard to relax when I have a giant strawberry following me around," Rukia said as she pointed at Ichigo.

"True," was Karin's simple response.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "I can just feel the love you all have for me."

"I didn't say anything mean onii-chan," Yuzu said as she now gave Ichigo a hug.

"Kiss ass," Karin said and Yuzu merely stuck out her tongue at her.

"Thanks again for everything," Rukia said as she and Ichigo left.

* * *

The car ride to Rukia's apartment was rather quiet, that is until Ichigo began, "Rukia, I know I said I wouldn't pressure you into talking to me about Kaien or whatever is bothering you."

"Kaien isn't bothering me," added Rukia.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued, "I really did mean that I would listen to you once you were ready. But I hope there is someone you can talk to about whatever it is that's bothering you. Maybe Renji, or whoever. Just know that there are people who care about you. You don't have to carry that burden alone."

"I know," was all Rukia could say as she felt the concern laced in each word Ichigo spoke, and she felt bad that she couldn't express her feelings to Ichigo. It really had nothing to do with him, it was just that Rukia never learned how to confront her feelings. Her solution was always to runaway from them. But now it seemed like it was all catching up to her. "I know," she repeated softly.

* * *

 _ **Feel like it's been a minute since I updated. Totally didn't expect the Kurosaki family to come out in this chapter but my fingers did all the work and I ended up liking it so I left it. The next chapter (which was supposed to be this chapter) should be finished by this week or sometime next week if things with school keep going well. Please R &R**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

When Rukia got home she was not surprised to find Renji was not there. She knew he had work and she also knew that once he got home he would be bombarding her with questions as to why she had spend the night at the Kurosaki clinic. Rukia let out a sigh and thought perhaps reading a book would help keep her mind at ease.

* * *

As Rukia was reading her book, there was a knock at the door. _'Was Renji expecting someone?'_ wondered Rukia as she went to go open the door.

"Inoue?" was Rukia's surprised reaction as she opened the door.

"Kuchiki-san! Thank goodness you're okay," Orihime said as she gave Rukia a big hug.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Rukia asked as she returned the hug.

Orihime then held Rukia at arms length and carefully examined her. "You really are okay," Orihime said as tears started to pool in her eyes.

Rukia still confused as to what Orihime was talking about, "Why don't you tell me what all of this is about?" Rukia said as she led Orihime into the living room.

* * *

Once they were seated, Rukia asked, "Inoue why did you think there was something wrong with me?"

"I had this horrible dream about you last night. And I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"A dream? About me?"

"Mhm. In the dream you were so sad and you kept grabbing your stomach like if you were sick or something. And the worst part is that you were all alone. I-I wish I could have been there with you. Then maybe you wouldn't have been so sad or lonely," Orihime said as the tears she had been holding back finally started pouring.

Rukia sat there with widened eyes, _'Why? Why do these people care so much about me? Here's Inoue shedding tears over a dream she had about me. Then there's Ichigo, that idiot keeps trying so hard to keep me within arms reach. It doesn't matter how much I try to pull away he keeps pulling me in. Then there's the rest of the Kurosaki family, the very first day I met them they treated me like I was a part of the family. Why? Why are they being so kind?'_ Rukia thought as she fought back tears. She couldn't understand any of them because she thought she had seen what people were really like. When she was younger, she had made friends but they always stabbed her in the back either because she was poor or because she had no family, but most commonly because her close relationship with Renji led to jealousy amongst the other girls. The same thing with previous boyfriends, she thought they were dating her because they like her, but they only dated her because they knew she was from the poorer part of town and they thought it would be easy to get in bed with her. And then when she thought she had finally met the love of her life, he let her down in the most excruciating way.

"Why are you crying over me?" choked out Rukia.

"Because I was sad that you were sad, but now I'm happy that you're fine," Orihime said as she smiled despite the tears that were pouring.

Rukia looked down at her clenched hands as the tears started flowing, "Don't cry over me," she said quietly.

Orihime looked at Rukia's shaking form, "Kuchiki-san?" she called out as she placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I'm fine. I just-" Rukia was cut off, as Orihime pulled her into a hug.

"Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Rukia recalled Ichigo's words, _'I really did mean that I would listen to you once you were ready. But I hope there is someone you can talk to about whatever it is that's bothering you. Maybe Renji, or whoever. Just know that there are people who care about you. You don't have to carry that burden alone.'_ Rukia pulled away from Orihime and said, "I don't really know where to begin...I mean as far back as I can remember things were always rough for me and Renji. Rough but manageable things got worse once we began high school..." Rukia then went on to tell about her hardships in high school, her struggles in college, the devastating feeling of losing Kinjiro, the distance she tried to place between her and Ichigo because of his resemblance to Kaien.

* * *

When Rukia finished telling her story, Orihime was once again shedding tears, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that all by yourself."

"I had Renji there for most of it. Once we got older I stopped telling him everything, I didn't want him to worry."

"That's silly! Friends are there to help each other."

Rukia gave a sad smile and said, "It actually took me a long time to tell Renji about Kinjiro. He never knew I was pregnant because I lost Kinjiro early on in my pregnancy."

"I'm sorry."

A few tears rolled down Rukia's cheeks as she nodded indicating she heard Orihime. "Then I met you and Ishida and you guys started out looking for me too. Then there's also that strawberry idiot, things just haven't been the same since I met him."

"You love him don't you?" Orihime asked without thinking. Both girls looked at each other with a surprised look. Orihime wanted to take it back or follow up with something. She didn't know what possessed her to ask such a question after Rukia basically told her life story.

"I don't know," Rukia quietly admitted. "I mean, every time I thought I was in love, it went horribly wrong. I don't think I know what true love is."

"Don't close yourself off to love. I know it has been hard for you but Kurosaki-kun wouldn't let you down like that."

"Inoue what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I support you and Kurosaki-kun together."

"Wha-But?" Rukia said as she was caught off guard by the statement.

"I know I thought I loved Kurosaki-kun, but after thinking really hard about it, I realized it was just strong admiration that made me think it was love. I only saw his strengths and didn't really acknowledge his flaws which is probably why I was so hung up on him for a long time. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with his flaws, I'm just saying that his weaknesses and my weaknesses would work against each other making it difficult for us to have a lasting relationship."

"My demons don't play well with others," was Rukia's simple reply.

"You said it yourself, lately you have only been showing Kurosaki-kun the ugly side of you. And yet, he still wants to be by your side. I think that goes to prove how strongly he feels for you."

"I don't know."

"I'm not saying it has to be with Kurosaki-kun, but don't give up on love."

* * *

By the time Renji came home the girls had starting talking about lighter topics. Renji joined them in conversation once he made sure Rukia was okay and got all the necessary details. They then continued on their conversations and it didn't take long before exhaustion over took the 3 friends. Renji had fallen asleep on the floor. While Rukia and Orihime fell asleep on the couch with their legs tucked underneath them and each was resting their head on an arm rest. That night Rukia fell asleep with a smile on her face as she realized how truly lucky she was for the people she now had in her life.

* * *

 _ **Just had to show how Rukia's relationship is growing with everyone in her life. Til Next Time!**_


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

Rukia was happily skating on the ice, feeling alive as the wind hit her skin while she twirled. Suddenly, Rukia felt someone bump into her, causing her to fall. In order to soften the fall, Rukia landed on her knees. When her knees hit the ice, she heard soft cracks, she looked down and realized the ice was cracking. She tried to scream to warn everyone else, but the instant she opened her mouth, the ice beneath her fell. Rukia was quickly falling into darkness, and the darker it got, the more it felt like the darkness was trying to suffocate her, she could feel it clawing at her neck. As she gasped for air, she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. But then Rukia started feeling a strange warmth and it was getting easier to breathe. She looked up and saw a black sun, it was slowly pushing the dark back. Rukia smiled as the warmth engulfed her.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes and looked around _'What a strange dream,'_ she thought as she saw Renji was still sleeping on the floor, she lifted her head and saw Orihime was no longer on the couch. Rukia could smell the wonderful scents coming from the kitchen. She got off the couch and stretched her limbs before walking into the kitchen.

"Inoue, you're the guest. I should be the one cooking breakfast," Rukia scolded.

Orihime turned with a smile and replied, "I know, but you've been having a rough couple of days so I thought this might cheer you up."

"Thanks," Rukia said with a small smile.

Orihime returned the smile and asked, "Should we wake Abarai-kun?"

"Yeah, I'll go wake him up."

* * *

"Renji, hey Renji, it's time to wake up," Rukia said as she gently kicked Renji to try and wake him.

Renji woke up and looked up at Rukia. "Is it really time to get up?" he asked childishly.

Rukia giggled and replied. "Yes, Inoue made us breakfast."

Renji let out a groan, "Fine, fine." He then stood up and Rukia started walking away. However, before Rukia got too far away, Renji pulled Rukia by her elbow and gave her a big bear hug. "Glad, you're feeling better."

Rukia looked up at Renji and said, "I never said I felt better."

With a grin Renji replied, "I'm your best friend, I can tell you feel better just by looking at you."

With a smile Rukia said, "Idiot." The duo then returned to the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast with Orihime.

* * *

 _ **I know I haven't updated in a GOOD while so I have at least enough chapters to update weekly for the month of July. If I can type up a few more chapters I might update maybe twice a week. But if not you guys will at least be set for the month of July. So please R &R. Til Next Time!**_


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

"Aaahhh! What am I going to do? I don't see anything nice and and..."

"Breathe Orihime," Tatsuki said to her panicking friend.

"We'll find something for you don't worry," added Rukia.

"The banquet is this Friday! And Ishida-kun wants me to meet some of his colleagues, what if I embarrass him? I'm the help, not a guest! Will they think less of him because of me? Maybe I should call in sick..." rambled Orihime.

"Just the help?! What the hell are you talking about?! You're a well known chef! If anything you're making Ishida look better!" commented Tatsuki.

"Arisawa is right! Inoue, you're over thinking everything. You'll do fine, you have a talent for making those around you feel at ease. You will definitely wow anyone you meet," added Rukia and Tatsuki nodded in agreement.

"Do you two really believe that?" asked Orihime.

"Of course!" Tatsuki and Rukia answered in unison.

"So let's go find you a nice gown," exclaimed Tatsuki causing Orihime and Rukia to nod in agreement. The three then went from shop to shop in search of the perfect gown for Orihime.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, they had finally found an evening gown for Orihime so they decided to stop by for a snack at a nearby ice cream parlor. "Now that I have my dress I'm kind of excited. I feel like I'm going to a fancy gala. Then at the gala I'm going to meet the man of my dreams, he's going to be so handsome, but still so kind. He's like this secret agent and he's going to be so mysterious. He's going to be there in disguise as a business man but really he's a super smart scientist that works on robots and central intelligence or is it artificial intelligence? Anyways, he's so good at what he does that I'm not even going to realize that he's actually a cyborg, but by the time I figure it out, he's found a way to turn me into a cyborg and we will live happily ever after," commented Orihime.

Tatsuki let out a sigh and patted Orihime's head and said, "Yeah yeah, whatever you say."

Rukia merely giggled at the duo's antics and said, "Just don't get upset if he's really just a business man."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing if he's just a business man. *Gasp* What if he's really a vampire? I had a dream about a vampire once...but then again I also had a dream about a werewolf. But I think it would be harder for a werewolf to blend in well. Yeah, a vampire is way more likely," rambled on Orihime. While Rukia and Tatsuki looked at each other and shook their heads at Orihime's imaginative words.

* * *

The trio then disbanded as they had other matters to attend to. Tatsuki went one way, while Rukia and Orihime walked in the same direction. "So have you heard from Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime.

"We've texted here and there, but I haven't seen him since last week when I was at the clinic."

"I see."

"Are you really okay with Ichigo pursuing me?"

"Yes, yes. Didn't you hear? I'm going to meet a cyborg or a vampire!" was Orihime's cheerful response.

"Thanks Inoue," Rukia said as she reached and gave Orihime's hand a light squeeze. Orihime looked at Rukia and gave Rukia the brightest smile she had as she also gave Rukia's hand a light squeeze. "Let me know how the banquet things goes."

"Sure will," replied Orihime and with that the two friends went their separate ways.

* * *

 _ **Had to add some more RukiHime friendship :) Til Next Time!**_


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

Orihime let out a deep breath, her shift for the banquet was over so she was currently in the bathroom examining her appearance as she had changed out of her work clothes and into her gown. _'You can do this! Ishida-kun is just a friend. Those constant smiles he was giving you tonight was just him being friendly. He does not, I repeat does_ _ **NOT**_ _love you!'_ Orihime thought to herself. "Oh, who am I kidding! Tatsuki-chan was right! He does like me. I guess...I guess I'm going to have to tell him tonight I only see him as a friend." Orihime let a sigh and continued on her monologue, "You can do this Orihime! Set his heart free!" and with that she went to join the festivities.

* * *

Orihime felt her heartbeat racing as she saw Uryuu standing there, with an oddly content look on his face. He hadn't noticed Orihime yet. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. With the click clack of her heels Uryuu turned towards Orihime as she approached him.

"Inoue-san you look beautiful, as usual. Ah, there's some-" Uryuu began.

However, he was cut off by Orihime as she said, "Ishida-kun, I have something important to say." Uryuu gave her a look that said go on, so she continued, "First of all I want to say thank you for inviting me to this event...But I...I only see as you a friend. I'm sorry."

"Ah, uhm Inoue-san, I think there has been some misunderstanding. You see I have a girlfriend."

And is if on cue they heard a feminine voice say, "Here you are Uryuu-kun."

"Inoue-san, this is my girlfriend."

"Hinamori Momo, pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Inoue Orihime," greeted the now embarrassed Orihime.

Momo could sense that she had interrupted something, "I'll let you two finish talking." Momo then gave Uryuu a quick peck on the cheek and went to mingle with other guests.

As soon as Momo was gone Orihime said, "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to...and then Tatsuki-chan said...I shouldn't. I knew I was..."

Uryuu placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder and said, "It's alright Inoue-san. I think it's actually because of you that I was able to meet Momo."

"Me? But how? I've never met Hinamori-san before."

"Well, Momo and I met in the university and at the time neither one of us was ready for a relationship because we were both suffering from one-sided love."

"Do you mean?"

"Yes, it's true that I held strong feelings for you when we were in high school. But I quickly realized that you only had eyes for Kurosaki. So once we graduated I made up my mind to give up on you. It wasn't easy since we all stayed in touch. But somehow fate led me to Momo, who was in love with her co-worker. However, I believe he had a girlfriend or was pursuing someone at the time. Momo and I were able to relate to our misfortune and eventually a friendship bloomed between the two of us. And well, the rest is history."

"I'm so embarrassed," admitted Orihime.

Uryuu let out a good natured chuckle, "Let's go find Momo. I'm sure she can give you some embarrassing story about me and then you won't be the only one embarrassed." With a red face Orihime nodded yes, and the pair walked over to Momo.

* * *

"Wow! That's amazing so you two even work in the same company?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, but we work in different departments," replied Momo.

"And unfortunately, Momo travels pretty frequently so lately we haven't been able to spend as much time together," commented Uryuu.

"But when we are together, we make the most of it," Momo said as she intertwined her fingers with Uryuu's, causing Uryuu to blush slightly at the PDA.

"Gaah, that's so cute!" commented Orihime at the couples' actions.

Momo giggled and said, "It doesn't matter how long we've been together he always blushes when we hold hands in public", causing Uryuu's blush to intensify. The girls giggled at Uryuu's embarrassment, Uryuu looked around for an escape, but then noticed one of his colleagues. Uryuu gave a nod to said colleague and his co-worker started walking towards the group.

"As much as I love this conversation, Inoue-san, this is my colleague, Schiffer-san. Schiffer-san, this is my good friend, and the chef of tonight's banquet Inoue-san.

"Schiffer Uliquiorra."

"Inoue Orihime."

Orihime and Ulquiorra shook hands and as they did Orihime felt a jolt to her hand. She quickly pulled her hand away and in disbelief asked, "Did you feel that?"

Ulquiorra simply responded with a smirk.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Orihime was walking home from the banquet with a big smile on her face. The banquet was much more fun than she had anticipated. She had really liked Uryuu's girlfriend and his co-worker, Ulquiorra was really interesting. As Orihime was walking she heard someone call her name.

"Inoue?" she turned towards the voice and saw Ichigo standing behind her. "You shouldn't be walking alone this late at night," he reprimanded.

"Kurosaki-kun."

"I'll walk you home," offered Ichigo.

"No, no it's fine really."

"I was serious when I said I still wanted to be friends, so as your friend I'm making sure you get home safely."

With a small smile Orihime replied, "Thank you Kurosaki-kun." It didn't take long for an awkward silence to ensue. "Uhm...Kurosaki-kun what makes Kuchiki-san different from all the other girls?"

"Wha- where is this coming from Inoue?"

"I know you and Kuchiki-san are not a couple, but...I don't know how to explain it, but you look so much happier whenever Kuchiki-san is around like, like you're finally able to relax. I've never seen you this happy before. So I'm not asking why you chose Kuchiki-san, because I know how great she is. I guess I'm asking what sets her apart from everyone else. I don't know if that makes any sense and now I feel like I'm questioning Kuchiki-san's character. Ahhh! If someone else heard me say this they might think I'm a bad fried. So don't take this the wrong way, actually forget I said any of this," Orihime went on as she started to question her choice of words.

Ichigo didn't really understand her oncoming anxiety. "Inoue...I don't really know if this is what you meant about why I like Rukia. Shit, I don't even know why I like her, she's the most infuriating person I've ever met, she's stubborn as fuck, demanding as hell...and I just can't explain it. There was just this spark I felt the very first time I met her. I thought all those stories about love at first sight were bullshit. I still think they're bullshit. So I don't know. Maybe I really am a glutton for punishment like she says," Ichigo finished with a blush.

"The spark? The spark? The spark?" Orihime repeated. Then something clicked in her mind. "The spark! The spark! *Gasp* I think I do understand Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said as she tugged on his arm as giddiness took over her. "That's what I felt! How exciting!"

Because Orihime tended to ramble Ichigo still didn't understand what she was talking about. "Glad I could help?" he said, though it came it out in the form of a question.

"It just makes so much sense now. Okay! Kurosaki-kun do your best! And I'll do my best!" Orihime exclaimed with determination. She then made her way to her apartment and waved goodbye before entering.

Ichigo waved bye as well and once she closed the door, he shook his head at her antics and said, "I guess we're good again."

* * *

 _ **Feels like these last few chapters have been mostly about Orihime but I promise there will be more IchiRuki to come. I'm also trying to wrap up the story but I keep getting ideas and that'll actually make the story longer so I'm trying to figure out if I should start wrapping things up or if you guys wanna stick around for some of my other ideas. Please let me know what you would prefer. Til Next Time!**_


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

It was the following afternoon when Ichigo heard a knock at his door. Ichigo didn't usually have people over at his place so he figured it was his family. "Coming," he shouted as he made his way to the door. When he opened the door he was very surprised to find Rukia there. "Rukia? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to stop by and say thanks." Rukia replied. Causing Ichigo to give her a confused look. Rukia then continued. "For walking Inoue home last night. When I called to ask about Ishida's thing she told me you ran into her at night and how you insisted on walking her home. So thanks for looking out for Inoue."

"You don't have to thank me. Inoue is my friend too. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Still it's just something I had to say."

Ichigo sighed and said, "You really don't give me enough credit." He then moved to the side so that Rukia could enter his apartment.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she walked in and then commented, "Nice pants by the way."

Ichigo looked down to realize he was still in his pajama pants that had pink and red hearts all over them, most likely a gift from Yuzu, his dad, or one of his ex-girlfriends. With a blush Ichigo responded, "They were a gift."

"I bet you picked them out yourself," teased Rukia causing Ichigo's blush to intensify, which led to Rukia laughing at Ichigo's discomfort.

"Ah shuddup!" Ichigo said, although he couldn't contain the smile that escaped due to Rukia's infectious laughter.

* * *

 _ **This is the last promised chapter for the month of July. Sorry it's short. I really did want to update more chapters but I have more ideas on how I want the story to go but at the same I am also having a bit of writers block (how does that happen?) Anyways hope this lil doozy will hold you over. Please r &r. Til Next Time!**_


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Rukia had gone over to Ichigo's apartment, and within those few weeks Rukia and Ichigo had been seeing each other practically every day. Some days it was just for a quick coffee run, and other days they actually had activities planned. In fact, at the moment Rukia was gathering some of her things to go see Ichigo.

"Going out?" asked Renji as he walked in to the living room.

"Yeah."

"With Ichigo again?"

"Yeah," answered Rukia without looking at Renji.

"So are you two going out now?"

"W-what?!" asked Rukia as she turned to Renji.

"I mean you guys are always together these days. Shit I think he sees you more than I do, and I'm your fucking roommate."

"I- uh- we, we're not together," Rukia answered uncertainly.

"Whatever," Renji responded with a shrug. "Anyways, me and the guys are going out for drinks after work so I'll be home late." Renji then grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Rukia stared at the door for a minute lost in thought.

* * *

Today was one of those let's meet up and do work together kind of days. They decided to meet at Ichigo's place so that Ichigo could grade some of his students work and lesson plan, while Rukia organized her schedule and studied a bit. Ichigo was sitting next to Rukia as he was busy scribbling notes on his students work, while Rukia stared at her now empty mug.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called out, but there was no response. "Midget?" he tried again, but still nothing. "Earth to Rukia," he said as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Rukia asked with a glare.

"You okay? You been staring at nothing for the past 5 minutes."

"I'm fine. It's just that...something Renji said to me earlier has me thinking I guess."

"What'd he say?"

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, "Ichigo, I...what, what are we?"

Ichigo gave a slight chuckle, "That's up to you. You already know how I feel about you Rukia. I'm ready to take this to the next level. But if you're not ready, then I'm content with this. With us being friends."

Rukia felt her heart beating faster, it felt so loud in her ears. She had experienced this happiness before, but she couldn't recall anyone looking at her the way Ichigo was looking at her at the moment. His eyes filled with sincerity and love. It was strange, it was exciting, but most of all it was frightening. "Ichigo, I think I want to give us a try," Rukia said and with each word that left her lips her heart beat faster and faster, like it was about to jump out of her chest.

"I'm glad," Ichigo said as he leaned down and captured Rukia's lips in a soft kiss before pulling away to see Rukia's flustering face. He couldn't contain the grin that made it's way onto his face. Rukia in turn gave a genuine smile of her own.

* * *

 ** _Had to update for the weekend. Enjoy!_**

 _ **Ah! So there it is! They are together! What'd you think? Also would y'all be mad if I ended it here? I do want to go on but I am going to be super busy soon and I still got writers block so I'm leaning towards ending it here even though I had wanted to throw some more curve balls in there.**_

 _ **Any who,**_ _ **Til Next Time!**_


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo were currently at the Kurosaki household having dinner. "And that guy was being an asshole so I _accidentally_ kicked the ball at that guy's face," Karin finished her story.

"Oh Karin-chan," Yuzu said in disappointment.

"It's that guy's fault! He shouldn't have underestimated me!"

"I agree! Nobody underestimates my lovely daughter," Isshin said as he jumped up to give Karin a hug. However, Karin evaded the hug by punching Isshin in the face.

"Ooooh Masaki do you-"

"Before you go crying to mom, Rukia and I have a busy day tomorrow so we're gonna get going," interrupted Ichigo.

"Yeah, sorry to leave so early. But dinner was delicious like always Yuzu. Have a good night everyone," Rukia said as they grabbed their things to leave.

"Good night onii-chan, Rukia-chan," Yuzu said as she and Karin walked Ichigo and Rukia to the door.

* * *

As soon as Rukia and Ichigo were on the porch, they instinctively reached for each others hands. When Yuzu and Karin saw this, their eyes widened in surprise. "W-Wait!" yelled Yuzu, causing both Rukia and Ichigo to look back. "Are you two dating?" asked Yuzu.

"Yeah," replied Ichigo not really understanding the sudden question.

"Thank goodness! My son won't die a lonely virgin!" Isshin exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere. He then took Rukia's hands in his and cried tears of joy as he said, "third daughter, you are truly noble!"

"Get away from her!" Ichigo said as he punched Isshin.

"Don't worry son, your time will come and you will get to enjoy the pleasures of becoming a man!"

"Shut up! The neighbors will hear!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't worry, they already know. I'm always telling them how I worry about you. But at our weekly meeting I can finally give them good news."

"WHAT?!" yelled a fuming Ichigo as he launched himself at his father.

* * *

While the men were fighting Yuzu and Karin approached Rukia. "Is it true?" asked a somewhat hurt Yuzu.

With a smile Rukia replied, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked a still hurt Yuzu.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought Ichigo would tell you. We can meet this weekend and talk about it. My treat. Karin you're invited too."

"I don't care how you two got together, but I guess I'll go or Yuzu won't stop nagging me to go," Karin said as she feigned interest.

* * *

 _ **So I've decided to continue the story after all. It's been a good minute since I've written anything so pardon my rusty writing.**_

 _ **Like always please leave comments. Let me know what you liked, didn't like, and how you think I can improve.**_

 _ **I have at least 3 more chapters ready, but will be updating weekly to give me more time to get in a few more chapters. Til Next Time!**_


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

It was now Saturday and as promised Rukia met up with Yuzu and Karin at a café. After ordering some sweets, their drinks, and finding some seats Rukia asked, "So what exactly do you want to know?"

"How did onii-chan ask you to be his girlfriend? Was it romantic? Like in the movies? Were there flowers? Did it make your heart flutter?" asked an excited Yuzu.

"Simmer down sister. I think you're giving Ichi-nii too much credit there," commented Karin.

Rukia laughed and said, "It wasn't like in the movies. Ichigo actually told me a while ago he wanted our friendship to be something more than friendship, but I said no."

"What? Why?" asked Yuzu.

 _'Yeah, why? How dare you reject Ichi-nii!'_ thought Karin as she listened.

"Well, when Ichigo first confessed to me, I was still suffering from my past relationship. It had been years since we broke up, but he left me so hurt, I almost gave up on love," admitted Rukia.

"Aww Rukia-chan, I'm sorry," Yuzu said as she placed her hand on Rukia's

"It's ok. Ichigo is being patient with me and showing me that true love can exist."

"So does that mean you love Ichi-nii?" asked Karin, catching both Yuzu and Rukia by surprise.

Rukia smiled and said, "Yes, I think so."

Yuzu squealed in delight. "This is so exciting! Have you two said I love to each other yet? Wow! Now you really will become our sister!"

"Yuzu, you're scaring me. You're starting to sound like goat face," commented Karin.

"Ichigo and I have only been dating for a few months, we're taking things slow. So don't expect any major changes soon," added Rukia.

"Oh..." was Yuzu's simple reply. The three then started talking about other topics.

* * *

As they were leaving the café Yuzu said, "It's a family banquet kind of thing. You should come. I'm sure onii-chan would be happy if you came."

"And goat face would be happy to show off his third daughter," added Karin.

Rukia laughed and said, "I'll talk to Ichigo about it and see what he thinks."

"Ok, see you later," Yuzu said as she and Karin waved goodbye.

"Get home safe," replied Rukia.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Karin and Yuzu, Rukia started making her way to Ichigo's apartment. "I think I should take Ichigo some chocolate or else he'll probably bitch at me for not taking him anything," Rukia mumbled to herself as she made a detour to a nearby bakery.

* * *

While Rukia was paying, she heard her phone ping. After exiting the bakery, she checked her phone and what she saw made her heart beat uncontrollably.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for not updating weekly like I had promised but my 2 best friends from out of town came to visit me so I was busy with them. Also sorry for_** ** _such a short chapter, but I think/hope you guys will be happy with the next chapter! And maybe maybe I'll update the next chapter some time this week instead of waiting til next week. Til Next Time!_**


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Bleach characters or Bleach.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Coming," Ichigo said as he went to open the door. When he opened the door he was not surprised to find Rukia on the other end.

"Hey," Rukia said as she entered and gave Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. "I brought some sweets from the bakery." She then placed the bag on the table.

Ichigo sensed there was something amiss. "Did something happen?"

"No, why?"

"Just asking."

"What were you doing?"

"Just watching tv. Want to watch a movie or something?"

"We can watch what you were watching," Rukia said as she made her way to the couch.

Ichigo followed and asked, "Really? What if I was watching something scary?"

"I don't care. I won't get scared."

"Sure," Ichigo replied sarcastically because they both knew Rukia tried to act tough, but she always got jittery when it came to horror movies.

"So what are we watching?" Rukia asked as she placed her head on Ichigo's arm,

"It's actually just a documentary."

"You can be such and old man sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

After a few minutes, Rukia asked, "Can we lay down while we watch tv?

"Yeah, sure," replied Ichigo. Rukia then got up so Ichigo could lay down and face the tv. She then laid down next to Ichigo, with her back to the tv. Once they were comfortable, Ichigo asked, "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah," Rukia replied as she snuggled a little closer to Ichigo.

* * *

After a few more minutes of silence (minus the tv as background noise) Rukia asked, "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Can I whablah musu ftst," However, Rukia's voice became muffled as she buried her face in Ichigo's chest.

"What?"

"Mfft stblasu," was the muffled reply.

Ichigo pulled away slightly so he could actually see Rukia's face. "One more time."

Rukia's face was quickly turning red and she avoided eye contact with Ichigo as she asked, "C-can I spend the night?"

Ichigo blinked at the question and then laughed. "Is that what you were nervous about?" he asked as Rukia once again buried her face in Ichigo's chest. It was one of the cutest things Ichigo had ever seen, the ever powerful Kuchiki Rukia, blushing over such a simple question. Ichigo couldn't help but voice his opinion as he said, "That was cute."

"Shut up!" Rukia said as she moved just enough to lightly punch him.

Ichigo laughed again and said, "Of course you can stay midget." Rukia in turn clung to Ichigo. Ichigo still felt like he was missing something so when he felt Rukia's grip tighten on his shirt, he also tightened their embrace. Hoping to ease any of her worries.

* * *

 ** _One of my fav stories got an update XD so I had to update too!_**

 _ **Also does this chapter make up for the teeny tiny chapter before this?**_

 _ **There will be some more fluff next chapter. Til Next Time!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

* * *

The following morning Rukia woke up feeling extra warm. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Ichigo's chest. She looked up to find he was still sleeping, she didn't mind though as she was content simply being in his arms. As she waited for Ichigo to wake up, she listened to his heart beat slowly. _'Thank you for being a stubborn idiot...I just wish I would have met you sooner. Then maybe things would have been different,'_ she thought sadly. And as if sensing Rukia's discomfort, Ichigo unconsciously pulled Rukia closer. Rukia smiled and mumbled, "Idiot."

"What did I do now?" asked a groggy Ichigo.

"Nothing, it's just in your nature to be an idiot," teased Rukia.

"You should at least wake me with a kiss if you're gonna be calling me an idiot," Ichigo said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Rukia happily returned the kiss, but then joked, "You have awful morning breath."

"Yours isn't exactly minty fresh either."

"Whatever," was Rukia's reply as she started to get up.

"Let's just stay like this a little longer, " Ichigo said as he pulled Rukia back to him.

* * *

After a while of simply being in each others presence, Rukia tried to get up. However, Ichigo wasn't ready to get up yet, so he once again pulled her closer towards him. Rukia let out an annoyed sigh and said, "Strawberry, I gotta pee so let me go."

Ichigo reluctantly let go and as he saw Rukia walk towards the bathroom, he sat up and let out a yawn. "Whatcha want for breakfast?" Ichigo shouted as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You don't have to yell, I'm here already," Rukia responded as she was walking back from the bathroom.

"That was fast. Did you actually take a piss?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Yes, I actually went."

"Anyway what'dya want for breakfast?"

"I'm not that hungry. What do you want?"

"Same, I'm not that hungry."

"Well can you go to the corner store and buy me a toothbrush? And I'll make us some tea and coffee to have with the pastries I brought yesterday."

"Yeah sure. Just don't burn the place down while I'm gone," teased Ichigo as he started putting on his shoes.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Be back in a bit," Ichigo said before leaving the apartment.

Once Ichigo left, Rukia let out a deep sigh and looked at the message she received yesterday.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**_

* * *

When Ichigo returned, he found Rukia sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand. There was a concentrated yet far away look in her eyes. "Everything ok?" he asked.

Rukia did not look up from her phone and replied, "Yeah." After a few seconds, she looked up and asked "Did you get my toothbrush?"

"Here," Ichigo said as he handed Rukia the toothbrush.

"Thanks. Coffee is ready, might still be a bit hot. But you should brush your teeth first. Your breath stinks."

"Thanks, you're so sweet," was Ichigo's sarcastic reply.

Rukia shrugged as she started walking towards the bathroom and said, "Don't blame me when people start covering their nose every time you speak."

Ichigo sighed and followed after Rukia so that he could also brush his teeth.

* * *

After they brushed their teeth, they made their way back to the kitchen and sat at the table. As they were eating, Ichigo said, "I forgot to ask, how did it go with my sisters yesterday."

"Good. I told them both how I rejected you when you asked me out the first time."

"Bitch."

"They both laughed when I told them."

"I believe Karin laughed, but there's no way Yuzu laughed."

Rukia laughed and commented, "Neither one of them laughed, I was just kidding."

Ichigo eyed her skeptically, "Kidding about what? Them laughing? You telling them I was rejected? Or kidding about just kidding?"

"About them laughing."

"So you actually told them you rejected me?"

"Yeah."

"Urgh! Great now I'll never hear the end of it from my old man."

Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "Stop being such a drama queen."

"Easy for you to say, he doesn't have a weekly meeting with the neighbors about you."

Rukia once again rolled her eyes and said, "Anyways, your sisters were also telling me about some family banquet you're going to have with extended family, and they invited me."

"Really? You wanna go?"

"If you want me to go."

"But I know there's history between you and Kaien. And he'll be there too."

"I'm not going to see Kaien, I'm going to see you."

"Are you sure?" asked Ichigo. Rukia in turn gave Ichigo a small smile and nodded yes.

* * *

 _ **Just wanted to give a quick shoutout to RukiYuki for commenting on every chapter. Hope y'all will stick around til the end :)**_

 _ **Til Next Time!**_


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

"Kuchiki-san is everything alright? You have been staring at your phone for some time now," commented Uryuu.

"Yeah, just good news I guess."

"What do you mean? Is it good news or not?

"It is...I just won't know for certain until a few weeks."

"I'm sure everything will be alright."

"...Yeah."

"You don't seem too thrilled. Is it because of Kurosaki?"

Rukia nodded yes. "I'm just not sure how he will react."

"Don't tell Kurosaki I said this, but he is a good mad. He will do anything to support you," and with that Uryuu exited the room, once again leaving Rukia with her thoughts.


End file.
